Blackout
by j3nnee
Summary: Neal wakes up in Peter's car, after a night of heavy drinking, to find the agent is missing as is his memory of what happened. Lots of angst, whumpage, some overly descriptive things that are violent which is why it's a T rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Out**

_Neal... come on... walk it off._

"I'm going to curl up here..." Neal was tired, slumping some in those arms but they wouldn't let him, pulling him up to his feet again.

_Neal... just walk. Ok? Come on. Watch your head._

"Tired..." Neal heard his voice slur as he sat. He pushed his fedora over his face despite the darkness outside as he curled up in the car seat and leaned against the door. Someone was nudging him from behind now and he heard a click as his seat belt was put on. He didn't fight them, slumping in the seat and closing his eyes. Someone nudged him again but he was too tired to respond.

_Neal... Neal? _

He heard the person sigh, a familiar voice he couldn't quite place. He didn't turn to look at them or respond as he closed his eyes and nodded off to sleep. His whole body felt heavy and unresponsive, a scent wafting up to his nose that made him crinkle it but he slept, the movement and sound of the car lulling him to rest.

Neal wasn't sure how long he slept before he felt the car stop. He moved ever so slightly, a hand touching his shoulder briefly or did he dream it? Someone was talking to him and he heard the door open behind him and then silence, the young man falling back to sleep again.

_Tap tap tap tap... _

There was a sound. Neal crinkled his face, squinting in his sleep to ignore it. It continued till he realized it was a sound of someone tapping on a window. He woke up a bit more as the sound became more insistent. Neal pushed up his fedora to look.

"Neal? Neal wake up!" Elizabeth Burke was looking down at him through the passenger side door, her face shadowy in the street lights. Neal sat up immediately, rubbing at his eyes and looking around confused till he realized where he was. He clumsily opened up the door and saw Elizabeth step back, looking at him curiously.

"El? Whe..." Neal felt confused at finding himself in Peter's Taurus, the vehicle parked in front of the Burke's home apparently. Neal was still a bit hung over, remembering he had been drinking... a lot. He must have called Peter or something. He turned and nobody was in the driver's seat, the keys still in the ignition.

"Where's Peter? I guess he picked me up?" Neal started to stand but fell back into the car against the seat, his head hurting. El look at him worriedly.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. He called to say he went to pick you up and he was headed this way. When you didn't show, I looked out and saw the car." She looked at him for an answer but Neal didn't remember much of anything, his mind drawing a blank.

"I... he was talking to me I think... I don't know." Neal felt dizzy, reaching back for the keys before trying to exit the vehicle again. He passed the keys to El as she closed the door behind him.

"Maybe he went to get you something to wake up. There's a store around the corner. I'll call his phone. Come on inside." She started to help him to the stairs, Neal weaving as she struggled to ease him up the steps and into the house. Neal shook his head as he tried to wake himself and felt sick instead.

"El..." His voice sounded desperate as he stumbled up their stairs to the second floor, running to the bathroom and closed the door. She knocked after a moment.

"Neal? Neal you ok?" He heard her calling but he was too sick to respond, slumping after a few minutes against the wall on the floor. Neal closed his eyes and thought he could sleep there before he heard the knock again, waking up.

"Neal... did you need anything?" El was calling to him worriedly. He pulled himself up and shook his head at the door.

"No... I'm... I... ok." His voice was slurring as he flushed the toilet and weaved to the sink to wash his hands, face and rinse his mouth. He fumbled with the door handle till he opened it up and leaned against the frame looking up and down the hall. It seemed to shift and move like he was at sea, the action making him dizzy. He saw El come out of a door and walk towards him.

"Hey..." She put an arm around him and led him over to the door she had just exited. It was their guest room, Neal only vaguely aware of it's familiarity as he was walked over to the bed. He felt his jacket gently pulled from him, El helping him out of it and loosening his tie as he lay back against the bed with a soft thud. She pulled off his shoes and put them aside as he turned and looked at her with glassy blue eyes.

"Thank you, El..." He was smiling at her he knew and she smiled softly back, her hand gently caressing a hair from his face before she blurred out of focus and he passed out.

**()()()**

El watched Neal look up at her with that charming but a bit drunken smile before his blue eyes rolled back and he passed out. He reeked of gin and maybe bourbon. She wasn't quite sure but she pulled the blanket over him and tiptoed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Once she was downstairs, El pulled out her phone and dialed Peter's cell. The line rang and rang before she heard his voice.

"_Leave a message._" The voicemail beeped.

"Peter, honey... Where are you? Neal's here." Her voice sounded worried, hanging up when the voice mail options came up. She placed the phone in the pocket of her sweats, walking to the window and peering outside briefly before sitting on the sofa. Where was her husband? Why did he leave Neal in the car alone and why were the keys in the ignition?

She sighed, turning on the TV as she prepared to wait it out. It was after 10 PM now and she hoped Peter would come home soon.

El woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. She stood up sleepily, walking over and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" She gave a little yawn, stretching as she looked around to see it was after 2 am.

"_Elizabeth, it's Hughes. Is Caffrey there?_" She heard the voice of Peter's boss, Reese Hughes. He sounded tired but there was something else in his tone, worry.

"Reese? What's wrong?" She was beginning to think something had happened to Peter but she didn't want to think about it. She heard the agent cough on the other side.

"_I... I need to talk to Caffrey if he's there._" Reese sounded tight-lipped which meant something was up. Elizabeth nodded to the phone excusing herself as she lay it on the shelf and walked upstairs. El knocked on the guest room door but there was no answer. She quietly opened up the door and peered inside.

"Neal? Neal wake up." She thought she heard a wheezy breath and snort as he started to stir. She walked over and gently nudged him.

"Neal... wake up." El heard the young man rouse, sitting up suddenly, wiping at his face.

"El? What's wrong?" He saw the look on her face as she switched on the lamp, squinting at the sudden light. He looked confused as if trying to remember why he was here.

"Hughes... he's on the phone asking for you." Her voice sounded hollow as she stood aside and he pushed himself out of bed and followed her out of the room and downstairs. El watched him stagger to the phone and pick it up, pushing it to his ear.

"Caffrey." His face was still sleepy but it was apparent something was going on when his blue eyes perked up.

"No, I... My memory's a bit fuzzy. Yes sir, I understand. I really don't remember much. Not a problem…" Neal hung up the phone, the look on his face obviously torn about something. He turned and saw El sitting on the sofa looking at him expectantly, blue eyes watery. Neal coughed, his usual charming self looking a bit worse for wear as he moved to sit beside her, his hand grasping hers gently.

"Hughes is sending Jones to pick me up. I..." He paused as if uncertain of something but he shook his head, a frown on his handsome face.

"I wasn't supposed to but... they may have found Peter." He left it at that, his body language saying more than his words. She gave a gasp and leaned against him, Neal putting his arms around her in a brotherly manner. El was crying, her face pushed into the young man's shoulder a moment before she back away, wiping at her eyes.

"You said '_may have found?_' Neal... what's going on?" She held his hand in hers tightly, looking at him for answers. He looked helplessly back, obviously no more knowledgeable than she was. El smiled softly, sniffling and hugging him briefly as she stood.

"I'll fix you some coffee." She moved towards the kitchen, disappearing inside.

**()()()**

Neal had no idea what was going on. He barely remembered showing up at the Burke's, bits and pieces of Peter talking to him and sitting in the Taurus starting to come back. He had been surprised to wake up in their guest room, El nudging him urgently to wake up. Hughes had called to ask about Peter but he couldn't remember anything. It was then he got the news that they may have found the agent's body a few minutes ago. They weren't certain it was him but so far everything was checking out until they did a visual exam. Hughes wanted to talk to him.

He was stunned at the news, not sure what to tell El when Hughes told him not to say anything. He didn't want to worry her but if Peter were already missing and she knew it... he didn't want to hurt her so he told her what he knew and promised to keep her up to date. He hoped to God that it wasn't Peter they'd found. How could they? Hadn't Peter picked him up from the bar when he called and dropped him off here? He didn't drive himself. Bits and pieces of what had happened were starting to come back. He nearly jumped when his phone buzzed, Neal taking it sheepishly from his pocket and lifting it to his ear.

"Caffrey... Hey Mozz, what's... you heard? No it's not confirmed yet. No but I'm going to the scene. Hughes insisted." He was listening to his friend, nodding sleepily as he tried to get over the worse of his drunkenness, the sleep having helped. He looked up as El walked in and handed him a large cup of coffee. He thanked her, his heart breaking at the look of worry on her face. Peter was missing and he was the last person to see him. Well, technically see him. Neal was so out of it he only really remembered hearing his friend's voice. Could he have imagined it?

"Mozz, I can't talk but see what you can find out. Thanks. Bye." He looked up and smiled slightly at El.

"He's up this late?" She asked, her voice still hollow as her worry showed. He nodded, standing up as he drank the coffee and tried to wake up. Jones would be here soon and she would be alone. He didn't want that so he pulled out his phone and made a quick call.

"I'm sorry... I... you were awake. I won't be coming home now but... El." He moved away to speak quieter into the cell out of ear shot.

"June... Peter's gone and El's alone. Can I have Jones drop her off there? You'll come over here? You sure? Thank you. I'm sorry if I wo... Thanks. Bye." He smiled but it wasn't a good smile. He was feeling more worried now. How could he not remember what happened to his friend and partner? Had he really been that out of it he didn't hear anything? Peter had been in the car, he knew that much but then what? What had happened that he disappeared into thin air?

"El, June's going to come over and keep you company. Is that alright?" He hoped she didn't think that too presumptuous of him but she looked relieved.

"No, I'm glad for the company. I... tell me, Neal. What happened? I know Peter was outside with you. He had to be but... what happened? He couldn't have just disappeared." She sounded so lost, her voice neither accusatory or angry.

"I don't know. I was really drunk when he picked me up. I barely remember calling him or the ride here. I was surprised to wake up here till I remembered you helping me out of the car." He took another sip of the coffee, turning at the sound of a knock on the door. El looked a bit concerned, Neal walking over to the door quietly and peeking out the peephole. He saw Jones and opened up the door.

"Hey..." He saw the agent nod back, looking over at El and nodding again.

"You ready? Hughes is already headed that way. Hi, Mrs. Burke." Jones smiled briefly, his manner all business but he looked a bit sleepy. She nodded back holding up a hand for them to wait as she turned and disappeared into the kitchen and then came back with a small silver thermos and some cups.

"Just in case."

**()()()**

Neal slipped into the passenger side of the dark blue sedan. He immediately poured a bit of the coffee from the thermos into the two cups, taking one for himself. He saw Jones smile and nod, taking up the other cup as he pulled out into the street.

"You look like you've had a rough night." Jones seemed curious about something, his eyes glancing over at Neal curiously.

"Yeah, you could say that. So, what's going on, Jones? Hughes only told me a little bit and my head's still a bit fuzzy." Neal nursed his cup of coffee, taking in the aroma. Jones nodded, a frown on his face.

"I only know Hughes said they received a call from the Police of finding a body with an FBI badge, Peter's badge." Jones' face looked as close to worried as Neal had ever seen it.

"Oh no... El... " Neal's blue eyes turned watery, his hands beginning to shake so he put the cup in the cup holder.

"Are they certain it's Peter? He picked me up. I know he did although I wasn't quite myself when he arrived at the bar. I just... I really don't recall too much but I know he parked the car at their home. I'm certain of it... well pretty certain." Neal sighed, his brow furrowed in a deep frown as he tried to recall the evening. Jones nodded.

"Well, they said the body was pretty badly tore up. We're supposed to go to the scene and check it out. You ok for this?" Jones looked worried but Neal nodded.

"I think I'm awake now, if I wasn't before. I really hope they made a mistake."

**()()()**

They arrived at the crime scene, a field outside the warehouse district filled with swampy land from the recent rains. Neal slipped out of the car when Jones parked, Hughes already outside waiting to greet them.

"Caffrey, I understand you saw Peter last of all. I know you said you don't remember anything but we need to be sure." He didn't sound accusatory, just curious. Neal nodded, his head still fuzzy.

"I just remember Peter's voice more than anything. I was pretty drunk when he came to pick me up. I guess I had called him. I don't know. I just know he picked me up in the Taurus and I heard his voice more than saw him. Then I passed out and El woke me up some time later. I was sleeping in the passenger seat, the car locked, keys in the ignition and the car parked in front of their house." Neal looked pretty confused. Hughes nodded, leading the two younger men to the scene, several police cruisers already active, men combing the area for clues.

Hughes lead them to an ambulance marked '_Coroner_.' He spoke with one of the people on duty and they nodded, the older agent motioning Neal over. The young man walked over with some trepidation.

"Neal, this is Jacob Smith, our forensics guy. I don't think you've met." The two men shook hands briefly, Jacob opening up the back of the ambulance.

"I need you to look at the body and ID it if possible." The man was soft spoken, his brown eyes sparkling with intelligence. Neal nodded as he moved inside to view what might be his friend's body.

When the sheet was pulled aside Neal wanted to run, but he held back pitying whoever this was and still hoping beyond hope it wasn't Peter. At first glance, the face had been badly cut up, with barely anything to show it was remotely Peter much less any other person. Their throat had been cut, teeth removed, ears missing among other things. Neal bit at his lip, swallowing hard to not be sick. He saw the hands were missing, another item that made his stomach turn, his resolve finally leaving.

"Neal?" Hughes called out as he saw the young man pass, Neal kneeling on the ground and throwing up. Jones walked over, kneeling beside him and helping him up after a moment. Neal looked up at both agents, trying to speak as he wiped his mouth and took a proffered bottle of water.

"That's not Peter." He whispered it, his blue eyes glittering with relief. Hughes gave him a strange look.

"And how did you determine that, Caffrey? It's his clothes, his badge..." Hughes paused as Neal held up a hand, his watch sparkling in the dim light.

"His watch. That's not his watch, besides the fact Jacob would probably tell you anyone trying to hide someone's identity would remove the hands and anything else that would ID the person. They did all that and left ID... which means they want us to think it's Peter but not be able to ID it beyond the badge. I've known mobsters to do it when they want to disappear." He saw the look on their faces when he said that, Jacob nodding.

"That's what I was trying to tell the police when I got the call. Hughes, you have a very smart CI there. I can see why you brought him in on this." Jacob patted Neal on the shoulder as he disappeared back into the truck. Hughes ran a hand through his hair, looking at both Neal and Jones who were not looking good.

"Jones, take Neal back to the Burke's. Both of you rest up. Neal, be at my office tomorrow around noon. I need to take your statement officially." He didn't sound angry or anything but Neal nodded, walking away with Jones as they went back to the car. Neal turned to the agent, both men unsure what was going on it seemed.

"Am I a suspect? I really don't understand what's going on." Neal was still pretty out of it, mostly why he didn't make too much of an issue. By morning he'd be regretting that he thought but for now he was just glad to know this wasn't Peter. He stifled a yawn, Jones doing the same.

"I don't think so. Your anklet shows you moving within your two mile radius and sitting at the Burke's for a good hour before you went inside. But with the past tampering, Hughes just wants to protect you and Peter wherever he is. At least you have an alibi for the last few hours with Elizabeth having been with you. I think you're safe." He patted Neal on the back both men entering the vehicle.

**()()()**

When Jones dropped Neal off, he stuck around long enough to see Neal enter, June answering the door. Neal waved at Jones watching the car disappear down the street. He blinked June held a finger to her lips. She pointed at the sofa, Elizabeth curled up and asleep. He nodded, pointing upstairs.

"_Night June, and thanks._" He whispered as he kissed her cheek. She nodded, going back to sit near Elizabeth.

**()()()**

Neal had nightmares, tossing and turning in bed, his voice softly murmuring.

He dreamed that he felt the car stop, someone nudging him.

_Neal... Neal wake up. We're here. Neal?_

He heard Peter's voice but he didn't turn to look. Neal was still too drunk, the alcohol keeping him from responding. The nudging stopped, the sound of the car engine dying, keys jingling as the car door opened. Neal heard the dinging that indicated the keys were still in the ignition, then the slam of the door closing and voices.

_Peter Burke?_

The voice sounded rough, cold. Neal didn't recognize it but it scared him, its roughness making him think something bad was going to happen. He was still too drunk to really respond, his hand reaching blindly for the door latch but only locking himself in as he heard the quiet click.

_Who are you?_

Neal heard Peter ask the voice, the agent's tone suspicious with just a hint of fear. The other voice chuckled lightly.

_Take him!_

Neal heard the voice hiss, the sounds of a quiet struggle as a car drove up and he heard something blunt hit something hard. He heard a soft dragging sound and then the car took off before there was silence once more. He was fighting to wake but he was too drunk to do more than slump further against the door, passing into unconsciousness.

He woke up with a start, looking around the strange bedroom before he realized where he was. Neal sat up, pulling the covers aside and standing up. The dream was still vivid in his mind but his temples were throbbing from the bender he'd had the night before. He pulled his pants on, staggering over to where his shirt hung over a chair and pulled it over his tee, tucking it in before slipping on his shoes and exiting the bedroom.

The smell of something delicious wafted up from below, Neal taking a moment to enter the bathroom to wash up before he made his way down the stairs. He heard voices speaking in the kitchen, pushing the door open.

"Hello sleepy head. We were going to let you sleep in." It was June speaking, El by the stove flipping what looked like sausage and pancakes. He smiled, walking over to hug her and El gently before sitting down.

"I can't stay long. Hughes wanted me to go in." He left it at that, not telling either of what he had seen and trying to forget it. El looked back at him, blue eyes knowing but not asking what he knew she wanted to. Why had he told her what Hughes said? He put up his facade of charm reluctantly, El moving over to put a plate of food on the table before him. He picked at it like a child, his hunger having evaporated from guilt at not being able to talk to El about Peter and his worries about where the agent might be. June seemed to notice but kept it to herself.

Neal stood after a few minutes, the discomfort overwhelming. He gave both women a light hug, kissing El on the cheek with a meaningful look. He was going to find out what happened to Peter if not for himself than for El.

**()()()**

Neal stepped out of the cab into the early morning sunshine. He looked up at the shiny building that housed the FBI and took in a deep breath. He had stopped briefly by June's to wash up and change clothes before coming to his place of work. Who would have ever thought he'd have a real job and one he felt like going to? He had friends here and people who looked forward to seeing him, like Peter.

He sighed, a pain in his chest as if someone had hit him. He was thinking about the dream. Who was the man that had been speaking to Peter? The voice wasn't one he knew but if he heard it again, he'd recognize it. He tried to remember anything else but he was still feeling a wee bit hung over despite all his best efforts. It would have been nice to sleep in for once but in this case he had to think of someone other than himself. Peter's life was at stake, if the agent was still alive.

Neal glanced in the lobby windows, put on his best smile and strolled in like he owned the place. He saw a few women in the lobby give him a second glance or three as he pushed the elevator for his floor. Once the elevator doors shut he turned it off and let his real feelings show. He glanced at his face in the shiny metal interior and saw a deep frown form on his lips and the look of a man who was afraid. He knew if anything happened to Peter he was back in prison but not only that, they were friends. They watched out for one another and... as hard as it as to admit, Neal liked the guy. He liked El. They were like family to him. He hated to see that look on El's face like she would never see her husband again. It broke his heart.

The young man wiped at his eyes, straightened his tie and put on a more suitable look if only for the outside world. He wasn't feeling very charming or confident, in fact he was feeling almost responsible for the disappearance of his friend. Had Peter not been out at night dragging his drunken butt out of a bar, he'd be here now. The agent would be teasing him about how he looked like a cartoon with that silly fedora on his head and that skinny European tie around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I'm so sorry." Neal whispered it to the air, wiping the sadness from his face and putting on his facade. The elevator doors opened and he stepped out into the lobby of the FBI. He pulled the glass doors to the offices and walked in, waving at Jones who pointed up towards Hughes' office. Neal nodded with a smile he didn't feel, Jones looking like he knew it was all show for the others.

Neal took the few stairs up to Hughes' office two at a time, pausing briefly as he passed the empty office of his partner. He glanced into the darkened room a moment before taking in a deep breath and walking past to Hughes'.

"Caffrey, glad you could come. This is Agent Denkins? He's going to be a witness while you give your statement." Hughes was smiling professionally, motioning him to sit down. Neal felt a nervousness come over him which Hughes must have sensed.

"You're not in trouble and you aren't a suspect. We just need to hear what you recall happening the night of Peter's disappearance." Hughes made a motion, Agent Denkins pushing play on the recorder on the desktop.

Neal nodded, feeling his throat grow dry and taking a glass and pouring water into it. He took a sip and then put it down, looking between the two agents before he spoke.

"It's all a bit hazy. I don't even really recall why I was out. I must have called Peter and I vaguely remember him showing up at the bar I was at. I looked through my pockets today and I think I was at the _Nagani_. I had a receipt from there in my wallet." He paused, taking another sip before continuing.

"I don't even remember '_seeing_' Peter but I just knew he was there leading me to the car and talking to me. I was pretty drunk." He looked embarrassed as he noticed the other agent sizing him up by what he said. It made him self-conscious since this wasn't his normal behavior. It had been a particularly bad night, and he'd been thinking about Kate.

"I know he was driving, I remember feeling and hearing the car move but I passed out a few times always waking up to hear him talking to me, nudging me a bit but I was too far gone. Finally he stopped the car and tried to get me up but I was too drunk to respond. I heard him shut off the engine, open and close the door and... I think I may have heard him talking to someone but I can't be certain." Neal kept trying to remember the nightmare he'd had. What had the voice sounded like or the sound of the other car. He saw Hughes looking curiously at him.

"Caffrey, this other person, can you recall the voice you heard?"

Neal looked up at the older agent shaking his head with an apologetic expression. He wanted to remember but his mind was still muddled from the alcohol. Neal felt a kind of anger at himself for not being there, not realizing he was grinding his teeth till he felt a hand on his, and heard the tape recorder turned off.

"It's ok Neal. We have what we need for now. If you remember anything else, let me know." Hughes was excusing him. Neal stood up with a nod to both men as he exited the office. He was just closing the door when he heard the other agent.

"Are you sure you trust him. He's an ex-con. Maybe he set this whole thing up."

Neal felt a coldness sweep over him. How could anyone who knew anything about his friendship with Peter accuse him of hurting his partner? He felt his face burning with anger.

"I didn't ask you for your personal opinion on this case, agent. Caffrey would never harm Burke. You'd know that if you were here to witness their interactions. Now, if you're done taking the statement, I'd like to get back to searching for my agent." Hughes had stood up for him, a warmth like sunlight after a heavy storm filling the young man. It lasted till he paused at Peter's empty office and opened the door, stepping inside. It felt so empty without his partner there. He dropped into the seat by the door and could almost hear Peter yelling at him about taking his feet off the desk.

"I'm sorry Peter. I won't do it again." He whispered, laying his head upon his arms as he leaned against the desktop. He felt tired, a deep exhaustion that ate at his soul. He had been missing Kate, almost a year having gone by since her death. Now... Peter was missing. He couldn't deal with another death. Not this soon... not someone this close to him. Neal felt a warmth around his eyes, something wet dripping onto his wrist.

"Hey, Neal. What are you doing in here?"

Neal looked up, wiping at his eyes quickly. Jones stood there, a gentle hand on his shoulder. He stood up and nodded.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." He saw the agent nod at him, his eyes a bit shiny as well.

"Well Hughes said you can go home. If we need you for a case, well call you but for now you're on leave. I'll let you know if we find out anything." He patted the CI on the arm, Neal nodding back.

"Thanks. Let me know if I can help."

**()()()**

Neal stepped out of the FBI building onto the street. He saw the afternoon bustle of people acting as if the world were turning like it should. It felt empty to him as he walked down the street and held up his hand to hail a cab. One finally stopped and he gave them June's address, not feeling like being around anyone at the moment. He didn't want to see that look on El's face unless he could fix it and for the time being, he needed to think.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he lifted it to his ear without looking.

"Mozz, this isn't really a good time." His voice was filled with anger. His tone curt.

"_Neal..._" The voice was soft but there was a hint of desperation to it. His eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat.

"_Neal... help..._" The voice was familiar, raspy and weak. Neal felt a tightness in his chest as he spoke into the cell finally.

"Who is this?" He didn't want to assume anything till he knew what he heard was true. There was silence and then the voice spoke again but this time it sounded so much weaker.

"_Hel...p..._" He heard a sound like someone had dropped a receiver on a phone and then a loud thud and voices.

"_Hang it up before it's traced... hurry!_" A voice hissed and then the line went dead. Neal just sat there in the cab staring blankly ahead before he could finally react.

"Peter? Peter!" He screamed into his cell but the line had already been killed. Neal pulled the cell from his ear and checked the listing. It was an unknown number. He dialed another number and waited impatiently.

"_Whatever you're selling, I don't want any..._" Mozzie was trying to be funny but he wasn't in the mood.

"Mozz, no time for jokes. Peter just called me. I need you to meet me at June's now!" His tone held no room for his friend to refuse. He heard a cough on the other side.

"_He called? Where is he? Have you told the other suits yet?_" Mozzie actually sounded concerned.

"No, I only just got the call but it said '_unknown number_' and someone was on the other side to hang it up. I think he got away if only for a few minutes. Just meet me at June's. I can't talk here."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Neal made it to June's, pushing his key in the lock to open the door when he nearly jumped. He turned to see who had touched his arm and saw a man he didn't recognize standing there. The man was young, maybe college age, dressed in jeans and a black tee with a denim jacket. He had a small canvas backpack over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you but I'm lost. I was looking for directions to Central Park." The man looked like a tourist.

"Go down the block, turn right and cross to the left and take another block." He saw the man nod and thank him before moving along. Neal quickly entered June's, locking the door behind him as he made his way to his rooms. He didn't give the man another thought, his mind on Peter as he remembered the call, the agent's voice sounding strangely weak before whoever it was had hung up the phone. He perked up at the sound of the bell, running back downstairs and peering down the hall at the door. Mozzie stood there.

"You look like you had a rough night. What happened?" Mozz walked inside, Neal locking the door behind him and following.

"I don't really remember. I sort of '_blacked out_." He blushed slightly, blue eyes watery as he thought about everything that had happened. Mozz nodded.

"Sorry. It just occurred to me _why_ but... how is Peter involved with this?" Mozz followed Neal up to the top floor and his rooms, both men moving out onto the terrace. The sun was shining and a slight breeze whipped at their clothes. Neal paced a bit while Mozzie sat at the table and watched his friend.

"I don't know what it has to do with Peter. I... I guess I called him. My cell phone says I did and then he vanished right outside his home. I was right there, I heard the exchange but I was too drunk to react!" He turned and leaned on the white wrought iron table near his friend, running a hand through his dark wavy hair.

"I was right there, Mozz. I could have helped him! I had a dream about it. I heard the man's voice that confronted Peter but I didn't see anything. How can I help him if I don't even know who took him?" He stood up again and paced, footsteps loud on the Spanish tile of the terrace. Mozz got up and followed, his hand on the younger man's arm.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't recognize the voice did you?" Mozzie watched him shake his head and nodded, scratching at his chin curiously.

"Possible the Suit has some enemies looking for him; Current cases or past. If you're certain it's nobody we know, it has to be something he is or has worked on. Anything you can think of that you've read? I could dig around my sources and see if any one was gunning for the Fed." Mozz shrugged, but Neal could tell he was worried about Peter too. Peter had grown on his friend in the last year, Mozz having fun visiting with El when he had the chance.

"Thanks, Mozz. Any help is appreciated." He saw the little guy blush some, wiping at his glasses as he turned and looked at the door.

"I'll go check out my sources." He smiled slightly as he left the room leaving Neal alone in the huge estate. The young man stayed out on the terrace, moving to the edge and staring out over the city. It was just after 1 pm, the sun bright but tempered enough with clouds to be reasonable. The breeze helped, his hair whipping lightly as he turned and made his way back towards the table and sat down. He leaned back in the chair, eyes closed and tried to think about the last 24 hours.

_Where are you Peter?_

**(just over 12 hours ago...)**

Neal had curled up on the sofa in his room, hands folded under his chin as he murmured softly. His face twitched slightly, eyes fluttering under his closed lids, a frown on his lips. He remained like that for some time before finally opening his eyes and sat up with a start. He was breathing hard, face pale, cheeks flushed with a thin sheen of sweat on his brow. He had been dreaming about Kate.

"Bad dream?" Neal turned to see Alex sitting on the edge of his bed watching him. He blinked, rubbing at his eyes, looking at her again. She was leaning back on her elbows, legs crossed. She was wearing a low cut black silk top under a black leather jacket with tight black jeans and black boots, her long hair swept from her face in a couple of braids. She smirked more than smiled at him but he could tell she was being nice holding back asking what his dream was about.

"I guess you could say that. June let you in?" He stood up and walked over to the bathroom, opening the door. He turned on the water and washed his face, smoothing his hair back.

"Yeah, she's a nice person. Makes me think of that duchess we befriended in Romania. She treated us like her own kids." He thought he heard a bit of nostalgia in her voice, peeking out as he finished cleaning up. She smiled sweetly at him, her facade back to her usual cautious self. He grinned despite himself, walking over and sitting beside her, his hand grasping hers. She looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing, Neal?" She was looking at him with a suspicious glance but he just smiled that charming grin of his.

"Nothing. Thought you might be convinced to join me for drinks?" He didn't feel like being alone but he didn't want to tell her that. He saw her stare at him as if trying to figure out his angle but nodded.

"Why not. I hear there's a new bar down the street." She grasped his hand a bit more in her own, leading him to his feet, drawing him close as she grabbed his jacket and led him to the door. He grabbed his hat on the way out and they exited.

**()()()**

They were hanging onto one another and chatting, his arm around her waist in a gentle manner, Alex leaning against him like they were a couple. They looked good together, people staring at them enviously, if not at him then her. By all appearances, they were two of the _pretty_ people walking the streets of NYC and seemingly a happy couple.

The bar was stylish and not too busy yet considering it was a Thursday evening. The Nagani had a kind of Asian simplicity to it with a sushi bar. Both Alex and Neal smiled, ordering up a platter to share in the corner at a secluded booth. She winked as she fed him a piece of ebi, a few guys looking at him enviously and a few women looking at her with a jealous expression when he fed her some unagi back.

"Looks like we're popular. Be right back." She winked at him coyly, making a move to the bar and a handsome Asian man who looked like he had the money to make her happy. Alex flashed those lashes as she bumped him, the man never realizing she lifted his wallet on her way to the ladies' room. Neal smirked, leaning back and sipping at his Saki. It was a few minutes before she returned, bumping the man again as she returned his now empty wallet. Neal held back a laugh, glancing up under his dark lashes when she slipped into the booth again.

"You're so bad." He poured her some more Saki, Alex taking it up and saluting him with a sparkle in her eyes.

"He's a visiting diplomat from Japan. I saw his passport. I always wanted to date a dignitary from that part of the world." Her eyes twinkled with mischief, Neal grinning.

"You and your statesmen." He held up his mini Saki cup and clinked it with hers.

"To marks." She grinned, both of them taking a shot of the Saki and smiling.

"I feel like bourbon, what do you say, Alex?"

They were there a couple of hours more before Alex began to look a little bored. She was watching Neal get drunk, her own manner a bit sluggish but less inebriated.

"One more for the road, Alex. Come on." His voice was starting to slur and she crinkled her nose at him in disappointment.

"Neal, I think you've had enough. Let me call us a cab." She nudged him away from the bottle but he held on to it, hugging it to him.

"Nobody ever liked her... not even Peter!" His voice sounded somewhat morose now, Alex looking at him as soberly as she could. There was some pity in those eyes.

"I'm sorry, Neal. Really, but I need to go. Are you going to be ok? Should I call Mozzie?" He shook his head a lot more than necessary, making himself dizzy.

"I already have a babysitter... don't need another one. Thanks for coming." He looked at her with those watery blue eyes, unshed tears making them so much more bluer than they really were. She nodded, grasping his hand in hers a moment, kissing him, then slipping out. He turned and watched her go, his last bit of sobriety wishing she had stayed. He poured himself some more bourbon, nursing the drink as he sat in the corner booth and thought about Kate.

He wasn't sure how long he was there drinking before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy, I think you've had enough. Can I call a cab for you?" It was one of the bartenders that had been bringing him drinks. Neal shook his head a little harder than necessary, pulling out his cell.

"I can cawl sumwon. Tanks." He saw the bartender nod uncertainly and walk away, Neal pushing a button on the phone before pressing it to his ear.

"Burke..." Peter's voice sounded slightly muffled, some background noise behind it. Neal was too drunk to guess what or where.

"PETER! Buddy... uhm... I am too think to drunk... I mean... come have a drink with me!" He smiled into the phone then pushed it back to his ear. He heard a tired sigh.

"Neal, have you been drinking? Are you at home?" The agent sounded worried.

"Yeah... lots. I'm down the street from Juuuuuuune's. New place... Na...Naga...ni." Neal hiccuped a bit before he heard the background noise of a car turning and Peter replied.

"Ok, I'll come pick you up. Stay put." Peter sounded tired as he hung up, Neal nodding at the phone as he pushed it back into his pocket. He slumped back in the booth, looking up at the ceiling as he felt himself start to pass out. The room was blurring in and out of focus till he felt a hand nudge him gently.

"Neal, Neal wake up!" Peter's voice sounded a bit worried, Neal moving his eyes only to glance at his friend. He noticed the agent was still in his suit. Neal had had the day off.

"Is that the same suit you caught me in?" He giggled slightly, a smirk on his lips as he slumped further into the booth, Peter sliding in to boost him up.

"Hey, wake up already! Let me take you to the car. You're not going to be sick are you?" Peter's voice was only partially serious, Neal shaking his head.

"I'm good... I'm MOOOOOORE than good!" He felt a goofy grin on his face, waving at people as Peter lifted him up and started to lead him outside.

**()()()**

The memory had come flooding back, the warmth of the sun and breeze lulling him into a relaxed manner as he sat in the chair on the terrace. His eyes fluttered beneath closed lids as he continued to relive the previous night. He was only vaguely aware that someone had walked up beside him, their footsteps light on the tile.

"Mozzie?" Neal looked up, gazing into three sets of eyes hidden behind ski masks. It was too sudden but they grabbed him, holding him against the chair, one holding a gloved hand over his mouth.

"So you're the one he called. You're just a lanky kid!" The man laughed, his voice cold, rough. Neal felt a pang of recognition at hearing it. The man smiled darkly at him, pulling something out of his pocket. It was a small bottle of something clear, the man dipping a rag it in before draping it over Neal's face. The young man struggled, the sickly sweet aroma filling his nostrils as he fought to breath.

"Now that all the loose ends are tied up, Burke can vanish and his little friend will be a footnote." He saw the man smile through the cloth as his vision began to blur and his eyes rolled back. Almost immediately, his body went limp and then everything went black.

**()()()**

Hughes was in his office when he saw Jones knock on the door, peering in with a nervous expression. He waved the junior agent in, motioning him to close the door behind him.

"What's up Jones?" He could tell the agent had some bad news for him.

"Sir, Caffrey's anklet's been cut. It went offline near last night's crime scene, then went dead. It appears he might have been in a vehicle with his rate of movement." The agent looked worried, knowing they were lacking resources with Peter missing. Hughes sighed, a tired look on his face.

"Check the usual things... traffic cams, his home, etc. I want to know what's going on and why this happened. He didn't seem like he would run last night and I don't see why he would now." He didn't sound angry for once, just concerned maybe even worried.

"Yes sir!"

**()()()**

June sat with El in the living room of the Burke's home. Elizabeth was just staring out the window at their car, still in the same sweats and shirt she had the night before. She looked miserable.

"El, I'm sure Peter is ok. Neal would have said something if he knew. You know he would." She saw the younger woman look up and nod, her face blotchy with lack of sleep and crying. She rubbed at her eyes tiredly.

"Peter and I don't spend much time apart. His work keeps him busy as does my own career but we always find time to call one another and keep in touch. I have a bad feeling, June. I don't..." She paused, turning and sitting back against the sofa, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry dear." June moved closer, hugging and comforting her.

"I remember when Byron would go on one of his _gigs_. Sometimes I worried he wouldn't come home but he always did. I don't know how he managed. There were times I saw the look in his eye that he had come close to not coming back but I ignored it because he was here again and I was just so happy to see him." She smiled softly at El.

"Peter will come back. Just wait and see. I'll stay with you as long as you like. Ok?" June saw El nod up at her, wiping at her eyes and smiling.

**()()()**

Neal was remembering that evening even more clearly now. Maybe it was the chloroform, but his memory started to return as he lay unconscious and dreamed. He could almost remember the voice again, the man confronting Peter. It had only been a brief verbal exchange but Neal knew the voice was the same as the man who had kidnapped him. He was certain, his mind hazy as he started to come to.

He gave a muffled groan as he woke to find his head throbbing. There was a ringing in his ears, the scent of water heavy in the air and maybe mildew. He forced his eyes open, closing them almost immediately. The light was far from blinding but his eyes were still sensitive to it, squinting as he opened them again. He saw the light was from a single bare bulb hanging over head from the center of the room. He moved his head, a big mistake when he started to feel nauseated. He swallowed back the bile, moving his eyes instead as he tried to take in his surroundings.

The room was a dusty gray color with an off white grout between the cinder block bricks that made up the walls. Moisture dripped off the rough material making him think they were below ground, maybe a cellar or sub-basement. He shifted slightly, arms bound tightly behind him. He felt the ropes cutting into his arms and wrists, ankles and legs as he wiggled to test his bonds.

"uuuuhnnnn..."

Neal froze at the sound, unsure what it was till he rolled over to his side and saw another figure in a chair sitting across the dimly lit room. He couldn't tell who the figure was since they sat in the shadows. He could just see that they were facing away from him. Neal squinted in hopes of seeing more but it was too dark for him to see well, not to mention his vision was still still partially blurry from the chloroform.

He didn't have long to wait, to find out who sat there when the sound of a latch being opened rang out. Neal slumped back, pretending to be unconscious, eyes only partially open. The sound of a door opening was followed by soft footsteps. One pair stopped near him, a foot poking him in the side but he didn't move.

"The skinny one is still unconscious. How's Burke doing?" He heard the footsteps move away from him and walk back towards the figure in the chair. He heard the chair scraped across the cement floor, another groan from the figure. It was Peter! Neal kept up his unconscious act, hoping they weren't about to do anything rash.

"He's still with us despite the fun we had with him after the phone call. How long before we get rid of both of them?" It was the cold voice, the one he remembered from his drunken binge. The sound of a gun cocking made his blood freeze.

"Not too much longer. Erik said to wait a bit longer now that they know that body wasn't Burke's. Heard someone identified it absolutely. I thought you put all his clothes, possessions and such on the body?" The voice sounded pissed, the sound of someone getting slapped obvious. Neal just lay there quietly and listened, glad they weren't paying attention to him.

"We did!" Someone whined, Neal only turning his eyes to see a young guy shifting his weight nervously. The man looked young, maybe college age, dressed in jeans and a black tee with a denim jacket. Neal recognized him as the lost tourist near June's.

"Well I don't think you did but we'll let you make it up..." Neal could see the shadowy figure speaking, no face yet but a slight glittering of green as his eyes reflected the light.

Neal heard the sound of a silencer and a gasping sound. He shuddered ever so slightly, trying to remain quiet as something hit the hard floor with a thud.

"Make sure he's disposed of properly." Neal closed his eyes again, hearing footsteps nearing him. He felt a hand grasp his chin and raise his face up then drop it again, his head connecting with the floor.

"When he wakes up, we'll let Burke watch his little friend get some of the same before we finish him off. Boss says we have to do this just right to get the Feds off his back." The voice paused, Neal feeling a shoe poke him in the side again before he felt a hard kick and gasped.

"Thought so... give him a few minutes before you show him some attention."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Jones knocked on his boss' door, Hughes looking up and waving him inside.

"So, did you find something? Any sign of Caffrey?" Hughes sounded worried, motioning for the agent to sit. Jones pulled the laptop from under his arm and a file folder full of papers and pictures.

"The traffic cams didn't turn up much. We know they headed out of town past the crime scene from last night. They threw the anklet there." He showed the images from the surveillance cameras on the screen, pulling out a few stills showing the anklet.

"Couldn't get a plate or anything identifying off the car other than it was a black sedan. I also contacted June, Caffrey's landlady. She's been staying with Elizabeth Burke while Peter's missing... she allowed us access to her security cameras. Neal was kidnapped. We found signs of forced entry on her back door and drag marks. There was also some brief footage of three men carrying something out her back door." Jones sounded concerned.

Hughes nodded, his brow furrowing as he examined all the information before him.

"Good work, Jones. Get a team together. We're going to find Caffrey and hopefully that will also help lead to Burke. I'll take a look into his recent cases and see if there's anything."

**()()()**

June talked with the police once Jones had left, the agent leaving someone with her for protection. Once the police had gone, she locked the doors, calling a locksmith to come change the locks asap. She excused herself from the agent and headed upstairs to Neal's room. She knocked lightly on the door, a figure turning to peer back at her. It was Elizabeth.

"June, did they find Neal?" She sounded tired, her voice hollow of emotion. She was still worried about Peter's disappearance and Neal's which were seemingly tied together. The younger woman pulled her jacket closer to her, the breeze whipping at her long dark hair as she sat out on the terrace.

"No, but they know someone took him. Maybe the same people who have Peter. Jones said they have every available man on it." She walked over and patted the younger woman on the shoulder, sitting down beside her.

"Who would want to hurt Peter? I..." She was feeling guilty suddenly, wanting to blame Neal for what happened but fighting the urge. She didn't know that this had anything to do with Neal's past. In fact, it may not have anything to do with him at all but with his reputation, it was easy to want to ask how his past might be involved. She sighed, worried about both men and hoping they were still alive. It had barely been 24 hours since Peter went missing and only three since Neal's anklet had been cut.

They both turned when they heard a ruckus downstairs. Someone was arguing with the agent, both June and El going downstairs to investigate.

"My friend lives here and it's very important I talk to hi... June!" Mozzie stood there in the hallway by the door, the agent looking like he was ready to pull his gun. He looked back at the two women with a questioning glance. June held up her hand to the young agent and smiled.

"He's a friend Agent Rodriguez. Let him in." Her voice was kindly, watching Mozzie walk around the now apologetic agent. The little guy's face held some minor irritation as he glared at the man and made his way towards the two women.

"June... is Neal here? I have to talk to him now!" He started for the stairs but she stopped him as did the expression on both June and Elizabeth's faces.

"He's not here, Haversham." Her voice was quiet, her tone making him look at her curiously.

"Some thing's happened? I had a feeling it would when he told me about Peter." Mozz's voice started to go a little high, his anxiety level increasing. He paced a bit and June suggested they go up to Neal's for some privacy.

Once they were upstairs and sitting out on the terrace, June told Mozz was was going on. He paled slightly.

"This is bad. I was coming to warn him about what I discovered but this is bad." He paced again, stopping when Elizabeth stood and blocked him.

"Mozz... if you know something, please... tell Jones." She sounded tired, her manner pleading with him till he acquiesced.

"Neal called me just after lunch today to say that he had received a strange call. He was pretty sure it was from Peter but he hadn't had time to call the Feds in. Plus he wanted to be sure it was from Peter and get a lead on it. He gave me the info and I went to check out my sources." He paused a moment before continuing.

"I found out that Peter's been working on a case concerning a local Mobster by the name of Geraldi. Not someone you want to cross." He kept pacing finally stopping to wipe his glasses.

"Now Neal is missing and all I can think is they some how traced the phone call Peter made back to Neal. If they did, that would explain his kidnapping." He shook slightly with nervousness, pacing again around the table. June looked at El and stood up.

"I'll go call Jones. Thank you Mozz." She left the room, the little guy taking her seat after a moment. He tried not to make eye contact with El but it was hard when she kept looking at him.

"Peter called Neal?" She looked somewhat relieved, Mozz trying not to reply. Finally he looked up at her, a sad expression on his face.

"Neal said... He heard Peter's voice on the phone and then someone else hung it up." He left it at that, obviously unable to say what he knew was true. Geraldi was an evil SOB and everyone who had crossed him was either dead or wished they were. If Peter was investigating him on something and they found out, he wasn't going to last long. Neither was Neal.

June returned not too long after, a tray of drinks and some snacks in her arms.

"I let Agent Jones know what you told me, Mozz. They were already looking into some of his cases but that helped to bring some light to who may have been involved." June set the tray down on the table, El helping her despite the despondent look on her face. Even with the news that Neal had heard from Peter, she could tell from Mozzie's tone that it was not the good news she would have wanted. Something else was going on here.

"Excuse me, I'm not very hungry." El stood up and walked back into the room and curled up on the sofa, hear face buried in her arms. June watched with concern, turning to Mozzie and giving him a curious glance.

"I'm worried about her. Peter is her world. I know what it's like to lose the person you love." Her voice was soft, a hint of loss there as she sniffled slightly. Mozz gazed at her then over at Elizabeth.

**()()()**

Neal winced, his side aching from the kick the goon had given him. It didn't help they had strung him up by his wrists with the same cord, his wrists raw, arms aching as they took his weight. His legs dangled just a few inches above the floor still bound tightly. Neal could see Peter now, the agent slumped in a heavy wooden chair, arms bound tightly behind him with the same kind of thin, wiry cord. The agent was covered in bruises, scratches and a bit of dried blood. They had apparently roughed him up pretty good since he'd been taken, one eye looking swollen and dark even though it was already closed.

He was within a few feet of the agent, swinging despite the discomfort till his feet hit Peter's leg lightly. It took a couple of tries before he got a reaction out of his friend, Peter slowly opening his eyes and peering over at Neal. His bottom lip was bleeding slightly, splitting a bit more as he tried to speak.

"Ne...al..." Peter's voice was barely audible, his eyes staring glassily at the young man. Neal couldn't reply, his mouth filled with rags and covered with tape. He made a muffled noise in response hearing Peter move ever so slightly in an attempt to move towards him. The chair made a scraping noise as it dragged the floor barely an inch then stopped.

"Ne...al..." He heard his name repeated before Peter's head slumped forward to his chest and the agent went still. He could hear a wheezy, raspy breath from his friend that indicated Peter had passed out.

Neal struggled against his bonds finally stopping when he felt something warm and slick moving down his arms. He winced, looking up to see the skin around his wrists cut from the cord. He hung there, doing his best to not think about the pain. He must have passed out at some point because he felt someone slap him awake.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty. I see you tired yourself out trying to escape. Your wrists are pretty raw." The man had light brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a blue button up shirt tucked into jeans. He walked a few feet away and Neal felt his arms pulled up tighter, his feet dangling just a bit more off the ground. He gave a muffled groan of agony, the cord tearing deeply into his already sensitive skin. The man smiled, grasping his chin in one hand once he walked back.

"It won't be too much longer before you won't have any hands at all. Just pieces thrown in a field in the middle of nowhere." The man grinned evilly at Neal, pulling on the cord around his ankles and listening to him wince in agony.

"Soft... surprised they even kept that anklet on you. You're not much of a con if you can't handle this. I used to get beat every day by the guards till I escaped. They got what was coming." The man's eyes glittered with an angry thirst, letting go of Neal's face after a moment as he turned to look at Peter. Neal made a sound of protest as he watched the man yank Peter's head back by the hair roughly. The agent didn't react, his face twitching ever so slightly but otherwise remaining still.

Neal watched helplessly as the man cupped his hand over Peter's mouth tightly, his fingers pinching both nostrils shut. It was a moment before Peter reacted, his body thrashing as he tried to breathe. The chair scraped the floor as it moved with each shudder of the agent's body, the goon keeping a foot on the chair to keep it from moving much. Peter fought till his face turned purple from effort and his eyes popped open only to roll back and close again. His body shuddered once more than went still, head slumped back over the chair.

Neal's eyes widened in horror, wondering if his friend was dead as the man moved aside. Peter didn't move, a slight bluish tinge around his now gray lips. The goon pulled back and balled up one hand into a fist, releasing it into the agent's chest. Peter's eyes popped open again, a choked gasp for air and of pain escaping from his lips before he slumped back unconscious.

"Boss doesn't want him dead... yet." He laughed, moving back into the shadows and disappearing through a door. Neal heard faint footsteps fade beyond the door before he could hear only his own pulse rushing through his ears and Peter's shallow breath.

When he was certain that Peter was only unconscious he began to wonder if Mozzie had found anything out. Was anyone looking for him yet or just Peter? How was Elizabeth taking it? He hoped June was still with her. He couldn't imagine El by herself during this time. He felt something wet roll down his cheeks realizing he was crying. Neal looked at his friend with a worried expression, eyes growing heavy despite his efforts to stay awake. The pain was overpowering him, exhaustion fighting with his ability to stay conscious. It didn't take long before he felt himself black out once again.

Neal had a dream. He was walking down a long dimly lit hallway, the walls gray like the room they were in. He looked up to see small fluorescent lights inset in the ceiling as he glided down the passage. He heard voices at the end of the hallway, pausing only briefly to peer around the wall at them. He kept walking, passing through a similar hallway till he saw a large metal door. He reached out to pull it open...

"Wake up!" Someone slapped his face hard, Neal's head swinging back. He opened up his eyes slowly, looking around dazed. He felt himself dropped to the floor, slumping there weakly against the cool cement. Someone pulled him up to his feet, his wrists untied.

Neal saw a table pulled over into the light, a scraping sound as they pulled Peter's chair towards them. The man with the rough voice smiled, nodding to the man with hazel eyes who'd been there earlier. He felt one arm pinned behind him as he was forced to kneel at the low table, one arm held wrist up on top.

"Wake the Fed up. I think he'll like to see this." The man with the rough voice watched two other goons wake Peter, something small like a capsule pressed under the agent's nose. Peter's nose crinkled slightly before he opened his eyes and looked around till his eyes met Neal's.

"It's nice to see both of our guests awake and alert." The man with the rough voice smiled, his voice filled with sarcasm. Peter's eyes turned to look at him, brow furrowing.

"Erik Gardi. Should of known you'd be involved with this. Guess Geraldi picked you especially." Peter sounded casual despite the situation. Erik smirked, making a motion to someone in the background.

"We go back a few years. I can't say I haven't missed you while I was in prison, Burke." He grinned broadly.

"Didn't think you could leave with a life sentence, but maybe your friends have a different idea of what life means." Peter's tone was cool despite the obvious fear in his brown eyes. Neal was impressed, watching and waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Well, your pet thief here knows what prison is like. If you betray your own, you get a skiv in the back." His smile turned to Neal, the young man feeling a cold chill down his spine, the hands holding him grasping him more firmly. That's when he saw what Erik had been motioning for.

"In some countries, they cut hands off of a thief." Erik held a large rusty looking hacksaw, the teeth dull and bent. Neal struggled harder but was being held too tightly to do much. He saw the look on Peter's face, fear reflected in the agent's eyes.

"Hold him still..." Erik held the saw over Neal's wrist, pressing it against the skin till the con winced.

"I think this may take some time. It's rather dull and rusty." He chuckled, about to pull it when the sound of a door opening could be heard and footsteps.

"Erik!" The voice sounded commanding, all the men turning to look at the visitor. Neal looked up despite the saw blade biting into his skin. A man stood there dressed immaculately in an expensive Armani suit with an even more expensive coat over it. He held a pair of nice black leather gloves in his hands, a dark brown cashmere scarf around his neck. This must to be Geraldi if he had to make a guess.

"Mr. Geraldi... We weren't expecting you." Erik bowed his head slightly, his manner suddenly somewhat cowed in the presence of the man. Geraldi was a tall man, maybe 6'2" with raven black hair cut short and feathered back. He had to be in his early 50s but he looked quite a bit younger, his blue eyes sparkling in the dim light as he took in the scene. His eyes stopped on Neal, seemingly sizing him up a moment before moving on and looking at the rest of the men who all lowered their eyes.

"Erik, take our guest to another room to rest while I have a few minutes to talk to Agent Burke." Geraldi's voice was seemingly calm and friendly but everyone nodded as if he'd threatened them, moving quickly as Neal felt his arms held behind him and he was dragged away from the room, leaving Peter and the Mobster alone.

The door shut behind them with a clang waking Neal from his shock. He struggled as they pulled him down the hallway into another smaller cell. He saw a large wooden chair bolted in the middle of the room. He was pushed into the chair, arms bound tightly behind him, his ankles bound to the legs. He was still gagged from earlier, Erik moving closer, hand grasping his chin and holding Neal's head still.

"Don't worry, we'll finish what we started later. I'm sure Geraldi just wants to make sure your keeper knows what the stakes are." He smiled, slapping Neal's face before leaving.

**()()()**

Peter watched as Anthony Geraldi strolled into the room. The man was dressed more like a cartoon than Neal ever had, his suit enough to put a down payment on a home. He watched as the mobster excused his men, Neal being dragged out of the room in shock. He felt a pang of fear wondering what the man had in mind and worried about what they would do to Neal.

"Agent Burke..." Geraldi paused, pulling a chair up and sitting beside him, a friendly smile on his face. He lay the gloves in his hand on his lap as if he were sitting talking to an old friend. They had known each other a while, at least enough years for Peter to be a pain in the man's side.

"You're looking well as always, Tony." Peter tried to keep his manner light, his head swimming from his treatment over the past day. He saw Geraldi's lips pinch a bit at the familiar name before smiling again.

"Peter, I'm sure you know how this is going to end. It's nothing personal." He continued to smile, Peter smirking back, his lip bleeding when he did.

"Well, I'll take your word for it, Tony. I see you hired a few rejects from my old case files. Why Gardi? I'd think you'd have better taste than that." Peter was terrified of the man's reputation as a cold-blooded killer but he wasn't going to let anyone know that. Geraldi laughed.

"Why do you think? I've been planning this for a while now, Peter. You've been in my business way too long for me to ignore how close you were to getting a conviction. I figured getting rid of you will help close the case a while till a new, less experienced agent takes over and makes some mistakes. It all works out." He started to stand but stopped, turning those blue eyes on the agent.

"Just so you know I'm not a complete '_monster_,' I will grant you this: If you can convince your pet convict to help me with my current job, I will spare his life. He'll be mine to use as I wish, but he'll live. I know enough about your '_partnership_' you seem to care what happens to him." He moved closer, face hovering above Peter's.

"I don't know where you got that idea. He's just a tool in my belt till he's off parole in 3 years. I have no attachment to the con. If you want him, take him!" It was hard for Peter to say that but he hoped it was enough to convince the mobster to leave Neal alone. Geraldi scratched at his chin curiously.

"So if my men had cut his hand off as they intended, you'd have felt no remorse?" Geraldi grasped Peter's chin in his hand and moved his eyes to face him.

"No..." His voice trailed off despite himself and he heard a laugh from the mobster as his face was released.

"Such a terrible liar." Tony paced a moment before coming up behind Peter and whispering.

"You are dying... know that, but your friend, he's going to be my tool till I grow weary of him. If he defies me, I'll give him back to my men. Erik is always looking for someone to practice his skills on. Think about that while you have the time to do so."

Peter looked up at the man, watching Geraldi turn and leave the room. The silence was overwhelming, Peter thinking about what was said. Neal would live but he'd be nothing more than a prisoner. He sighed, pulling at his bonds but feeling no give in the cord as it tore deeper into his wrists. He cursed quietly as he realized Neal's participation was his fault. If he hadn't called maybe... he would have died alone. His body would have been found in some abandoned field somewhere in the near future in pieces courtesy of Erik. He shivered at the thought, but it would have been better than knowing he had involved Neal with this.

Peter turned his head at the sound of someone opening the door, the sound of something being dragged in. Erik was standing there with two other guys, Neal held limply between them.

"Geraldi said you guys had something to discuss." The hitman made a motion and Neal was strapped into the other chair the mobster had been using, secured and facing Peter.

"We'll let you get to your heart to heart." Erik pulled the tape off Neal's lips, the con spitting out the rags as he glared up at the man. Erik smirked, walking away with the other two goons as they exited the room. Once they heard the door clang shut and lock, Neal turned to look at Peter, the agent's eyes bright despite one eye being partially swollen shut.

"Peter, are you ok?" Neal sounded more concerned for him than himself. Peter blinked, nodding with a soft smile.

"For now. Neal... if you got out, do you think you could get a message to Elizabeth for me?" Peter wasn't sure how to broach what Geraldi had told him but he was trying. He watched those intelligent blue eyes blink back at him curiously as if the question were an obvious one.

"Of course, but why would I need to? If I get out, I'm taking you with me." Neal sounded so honest, it made Peter smile at the young man's loyalty but it was ill-spent when only one of them was making it out. He heard a cough and looked up.

"Peter, why are you asking me this?" Neal was looking like he was figuring things out but why wouldn't he? Peter sighed not wanting to say what had to be said.

"Just promise me you'll contact Elizabeth. Ok?"


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Neal thought about what Peter had asked him, a feeling of dread overcoming him at the thought of leaving without his friend. He wanted to ask more but Geraldi returned along with Erik and the crazy guy from before.

"So, Agent Burke... how was your _heart to heart_?" Geraldi was looking at Neal curiously. Peter kept his eyes away from the con man a moment, looking at the mobster in a most uncharacteristic manner.

"It's done, just keep your end of the deal." Peter's tone sounded almost defeated, Neal opening his mouth to speak but for a glare Peter gave him. He stopped, seeing something there beyond that look, at least he hoped so.

"Good... good! Untie Mr. Caffrey, Cori. Erik take him over to the others." The crazy guy from earlier walked over, that deranged glow in his eyes as he waved the blade a moment in front of the con's eyes before he lowered the blade from Neal's face. Cori stood behind the con who felt his arms being cut free. He blinked, looking over at Peter who just glanced back with a look that made him shut up. Peter must have a plan but what it was, he didn't know yet and the agent seemed to think he would just agree. Neal decided to play along with it, trusting Peter knew what he was up against. He pulled his arms forward after a moment, rubbing his wrists tenderly, Cori reaching down to cut his legs free too, that crazy look still there.

"Erik, make sure Mr. Caffrey's wounds are taken care of. I believe Jacob is in his office." Geraldi smiled amiably at Neal, Erik helping the con stand up with Cori behind him with the knife.

"Yes, boss. Come along, Caffrey." Erik didn't look too happy but he hid it well, Cori smiling some as he stuck behind when the mobster made a motion. Neal noticed, turning slightly but stopped when Erik grabbed his arm and whispered.

"Just keep walking, kid." He snarled, pulling on Neal's arm as they exited the room and made it down the hallway, door closing with a clang behind them.

They walked for a bit down several gray hallways till they entered a room that had been outfitted with some bunks and turned into a kind of field clinic. A man with strawberry blond hair, wire rim glasses wearing a brown turtle neck and black corduroy pants turned and looked up from the desk he sat at, a book in his hands. He closed it and pushed it aside with a look that spoke tons. Erik pushed the con ahead of him, standing by the door, a gun showing under his jacket.

"_Behave yourself, Caffrey._ Hey Jacob, we need this one well. Geraldi's orders. I'll be outside." Erik closed the door, Neal watching a moment before he heard Jacob's footsteps. He turned, looking at the man with suspicion, moving back towards the door. Jacob paused, peering over his glasses curiously.

"You don't have anything to fear from me. Let me look at your wrists. We don't want that to get infected." Jacob frowned, walking over, quietly locking the door before motioning for Neal to sit on a nearby bunk. The man seemed nice enough but Neal kept up his guard, sitting but looking around cautiously. Jacob came back after a moment with a first-aid kit, pulling up a chair to sit in front of Neal.

"Hold out your wrists. Are those saw marks?" He gave a little curse as if it were a normal occurrence, pulling out a bottle of something reddish and some cotton balls. He dabbed at the wounds, Neal wincing as the iodine burned. After the wounds were cleaned, Jacob covered them with gauze and gently wrapped them.

"That should keep them clean. I put something on them so they should heal a bit faster." He was putting the supplies away when Neal noticed the man's wrists and grabbed one. He saw old scars on the wrist like his own.

"Why are you here? You don't seem like a mobster type." Neal saw the look on the man's face as Jacob pulled his hand away, standing to replace the kit. He turned back after a moment.

"I'm not an innocent. I served 3 years for breaking and entry." He pulled his sleeves down a bit further to hide the scars, his brown eyes averted some. Neal could see the man had been beaten down.

"Once the Fed is taken care of, you'll just be another part of the team. Just keep your head down and you'll be ok." He didn't say much else, moving over to the desk again and burying his nose in the book. Neal stood and walked over, digesting what the man had said.

"Taken care of?" He remembered the look on Peter's face, the glare. Dammit! Jacob looked up from the book, his expression worried.

"You don't know? He didn't tell you? Geraldi isn't going to like this." The man buried his face in the book but he wasn't reading. Neal pulled a chair up and sat near him, putting a hand on the book.

"What am I supposed to know? All I know is I was let go suddenly. Jacob, what's going on here?" He saw the man look up, those brown eyes blank although a hint of worry did break through. The man had obviously been taught to ignore what went on around him.

"Forget what I said and just do what you're told, Caffrey! You didn't hear anything from me." He stood and moved away, unlocking and opening the door.

"He's fixed up, Erik. Take him."

**()()()**

Neal was led from the small clinic, Jacob looking briefly after him with a strange expression of pity before closing the door. Something stunk but Neal hadn't figured out what it was yet, wondering about the vibe he had picked up from Peter. His friend had asked him to talk to El as if he wouldn't see her again... ever. Neal looked up when Erik grabbed his arm and stopped him. The goon opened up a narrow metal door like that of a freezer, pushing it open.

"Your room." Erik was waiting for Neal to move, the con nodding without much emotion. He entered the small room that reminded him surprisingly of a cell. There was a cot with plain sheets, a small shelf for possessions but filled already with a few items maybe from a previous occupant. He wasn't sure as he looked around the small space. A closet to the side ended up being a small bathroom with shower included. There was a small dresser with some clothes in it already and a mirror on top.

"There are some spare clothes in here that should fit. I'll come get you in about three hours." Erik's tone was matter of fact as he closed the door, the sound of it locking from the outside made Neal look back briefly. He continued his explorations looking through the items on the shelf. Neal stretched and yawned despite himself, moving over to the bed and sitting down. The sheets had already been changed out, a spare in a bag under the bed. He mulled over the previous few hours.

"_**Peter, why are you asking me this?**__"_

"_**Just promise me you'll contact Elizabeth. Ok?**__"_

Neal played the conversation back in his head as he sat there, finally leaning back against the cot and closing his eyes. At some point he fell asleep, his mind relaxing enough to go quiet and dreamless. He only woke up when he heard the metallic clang of the door opening up revealing Erik. The goon had changed clothes.

"Get cleaned up and changed. Geraldi wants to see you."

**(Peter)**

When they freed Neal, Peter was relieved. He was hoping the young man would figure out what he had been trying to tell him if only not the part where Peter knew HE wasn't going to making it out. Neal must have understood something was wrong. He could see it in the con's expression when he had looked at him confused, mouth ready to speak but remaining quiet when Peter had glared at him.

Geraldi might let Neal live, trapped in a program not too different from the deal Neal had with Peter only without any chance of parole. It was better than thinking he had led the young man to his death but he still regretted that it was his fault the young man would be stuck working with mobsters. Peter hoped Neal would find a means to escape and tell Elizabeth what happened. If anyone could get out of this mess, it would be Neal. He was clever and that's what Peter was hoping for.

Peter sighed, squirming some in the chair to get comfortable. He was exhausted, his body aching not just from the position he had been forced to sit in, or the ropes cutting into his limbs but everything. Geraldi had allowed Cori to play with the agent just a bit. He looked down at his right shoulder and winced, a large red stain there from where the man had stabbed him in the shoulder. He'd lost quite a bit of blood already, Peter feeling dizzy and lightheaded, his body shivering. Had the room grown colder?

He slumped back against the chair as much as he could, head resting on the back of it, eyes staring up at the bare bulb hanging over head. It swung ever so slightly, Peter's eyes following it's movements. His vision began to blur as he continued to watch it, its motion drawing him into a relaxed state as he passed out.

Peter felt someone nudge him, looking up as his vision focused on a figure with glasses standing over him. He wasn't too much older than Neal, strawberry blond hair and brown eyes. The man looked at him curiously, something like a tackle box under his arm.

"Geraldi seems to think you should stay alive a bit longer if only to convince your friend of a lie. You didn't tell him what he was getting into, did you." The man's voice was expressionless from habit, the look of defeat obvious in his features as he pulled up an empty chair and opened up the tackle box revealing a first aid kit. Peter glanced at the man without moving, his body feeling cold and useless. He nodded his head ever so slightly, closing his eyes a moment and then opening them again.

"You're setting him up for failure. The first time he defies Geraldi he's going to get killed and then what will you have accomplished? You can't protect him from the inevitable." The man reminded him a bit of Neal had he become jaded and given in. The thought made Peter reconsider what he'd done. Maybe he should have told him Geraldi's plans but he knew if he had, Neal would just find a reason to defy the mobster and neither of them would survive. Peter was going to die no matter what, Geraldi having stated so, but at least Neal could live in relative safety till he found a means to escape. He was hoping on it.

"I just need him to stay alive. It was a mistake he got involved. He has nothing to do with what's going on here." Peter coughed, wincing a bit when the man tore open his shirt and poked at the wound. Jacob apologized, cleaning the wound with some kind of soapy solution before dabbing it with alcohol and something Peter thought could be iodine. The stuff burned but he made little noise.

"Nobody's listening. If you want to scream go ahead. The room is sound proof for a reason." Jacob's tone remained detached, Peter wondering what had brought the young man to this place. He seemed too much like Neal he thought and that disturbed him as well as put him at ease.

"I'm alright..." He paused wanting to use a name. The man kept working on his wound, pressing gauze on it and wrapping it up.

"Jacob, not that it matters. Geraldi won't let you live for much longer once the heist is over. He has to have some reason to keep your friend interested in helping him." Jacob sounded too old for his years, too used to not having a choice when he was obviously no less inventive or intelligent than Neal. The similarities between this con and Neal were incredible, his hazy mind starting to blur the line as his injuries started to draw him back into unconsciousness.

"It's ok. You'll find a way out. I know it... I trust you, Neal." His eyes rolled back and he was unconscious.

**()()()**

Jacob reluctantly treated the federal agent, knowing it was in vain when Geraldi was just using him to push Caffrey to work with them. Once the job was started and they were distracted, Geraldi would have the Fed quietly snuffed and tossed somewhere in pieces. It was his trademark for getting people to obey him. Jacob knew that better than anyone.

He looked at the agent who had slumped back into unconsciousness after talking to him with unusual familiarity. Jacob blinked wondering why the Fed had called him by another name. It unnerved him to think he might actually feel sorry for either of their new guests no matter how impermanent they might be. He sighed, wiping a hair from the man's face and packing up his things. He couldn't start to care now, not after all the effort to harden himself to his circumstances. Maybe he was getting soft.

Jacob walked back to the door and opened it up, stepping out into the hallway. Cori was outside on guard duty, the knife from earlier in one hand, a sharpening stone in the other. He was grinding the silvery blade to a fine edge, eyes glittering in the dim light. Cori looked up after a moment, that deranged smile on his face.

"Getting ready for later, Jacob. You remember what happens later, don't you?" He laughed almost hysterically, Jacob turning from the man with a disgusted look as he made his way back to his office. He locked the door and sat down on the nearest bunk, pulling his wallet from his pocket. He thumbed through till a picture fell out. He picked the photo up and looked at it with watery eyes. It was an image of a man smiling, his green eyes bright with life. Beside the man stood Jacob, his face happier.

**()()()**

Jacob Douglas had received 10 years for breaking and entering. His path to his current life starting with a chance encounter. One of the guards was jumped by several inmates in the yard, Jacob off to the side minding his own business. He watched in hidden horror but nobody came to help. Once they had finished with him, the guard lay beaten and bleeding on the grass, the prisoners going back inside as the bell rang. Jacob moved along with the rest of them, straying towards the back of the group till he passed the man and heard him call weakly.

"He...lp me..." The guard was still alive despite the pool of blood from where he'd been skivved. Jacob wasn't sure what made him do it but he crouched beside the man and tried to stop the bleeding. He pulled off a sleeve of his jumpsuit and did what he could to apply pressure to the wound and save the man. His act of kindness had been a complete disaster though. The guards finally came to see where he'd gone, saw the wounded guard and just assumed Jacob was guilty. He was dragged away and beaten, watching the guard stare after him silently.

It was days later, his isolation was ended. The warden came to the cell and he was brought back into the light. Jacob was cowed, eyes averted to the floor. Someone touched his arm to lead him down the hall and he twitched as if they'd hit him, a slight whimper coming from his lips.

"Take his man to the infirmary." The warden sounded as if he cared or maybe it was his imagination. Everything was a haze after that till he woke up a few days later in the hospital. Jacob wasn't sure where he was at first, hearing a cough as someone drew attention to themselves. He turned to his right and saw a man sitting nearby. The man seemed vaguely familiar, the hint of recent bruises and cuts healing on his face, one arm in a sling. The man smiled at him.

"I hope I didn't wake you." The man brushed a few strands of light brown hair from his face, sea green eyes glittering. Jacob just stared at the man unsure what to think of the situation.

"No, but where am I? This doesn't look like the prison infirmary." He saw the man nod, that smile still firmly planted on his face. Did he know this man and if he did, why couldn't he remember. He watched the man blush suddenly, a look of apology on his face.

"I'm sorry, maybe you don't remember me. I'm sure you wouldn't under the circumstances..." His voice trailed off as he held out his good hand. Jacob looked at it without reciprocating.

"My name is Morgan. I was a guard at the prison. You tried to help me." His smiled didn't leave his face even when he saw Jacob remembering.

"I didn't mean to intrude. It's because of me you're here. I wanted to thank you for what you did and apologize. I was out of it for a few days before I found out what happened to you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to say anything sooner." He continued to hold his hand out despite Jacob staring at him oddly.

"Just go and let me be." Jacob turned his head which was an effort in his current condition. He still had one eye partially swollen up from what the guards had done and the isolation cell hadn't helped. He still had nightmares about it. He felt a hand on his arm and twitched ever so slightly.

"I'll make this up to you. I promise. I've already discussed your case with the Warden. Just..." Morgan paused, removing his hand from Jacob's arm and standing up.

"Thank you for what you did. I'll come back tomorrow to see how you are." The man sounded sincere but Jacob didn't want to hear it. He was tired and the last thing he wanted was to deal with the guard or anyone associated with the prison. Would have been better if he'd just let the man... He didn't finish the thought because he knew he didn't actually feel that way. He was angry and why shouldn't he be? What was the saying: _No good deed goes unpunished_.

He watched the man leave, a part of him glad that man had survived while another part of him wasn't sure what to think of this visit. Not like he was getting out of prison any time soon. He still had a good 7 years of his sentence to serve out. He was going no where fast.

Time passed, and Jacob and Morgan became friends of a sort. The man had retired from being a guard due to his injuries but had insisted on visiting the con when he could. He even plead at Jacob's parole hearing helping the young man get out a bit sooner. Morgan became a mentor of sorts, finding the con a place to stay and a job with him as an EMT. Jacob was a fast learner and he was quick on his feet which helped in some of the more dangerous situations.

A year passed and they were more than friends, maybe brothers in a way. Morgan took the young man in as family, having none of his own. They were partners, trusting each other's lives while helping others. Jacob forgot about his past for a while, feeling almost like a real person again.

It had been a quiet night, Morgan parked the ambulance off a side street while they had a quick break between runs. Jacob had lost the coin toss and ended up going down the block for some food. When he returned he found Morgan held at gunpoint, the gunman bleeding along with another man.

"Take care of my friend or I'll kill you right here, right now!" The gunman hissed, his back to Jacob. Morgan saw Jacob but didn't make any obvious signs.

"I can help him if you put the gun away." Morgan kept his voice calm, hands held up in front of him. Jacob moved out of sight, placing the bags quietly on the ground before moving around the vehicle to see how he could help his friend.

"Don't order me around! Just help him!" The man looked insane, his eyes glittering dangerously, gun cocked. Morgan nodded, moving forward slowly to look at the wounded man. Jacob watched in silence, Morgan giving him a look to stay back without alerting the gun man. Finally he had finished stitching the man's wound and wrapping it up.

"He should be in a hospital but this will do for now." Morgan's voice was kind despite his fear, his hands up again. The man looked at him and smiled oddly, holding up his friend.

"I hope you understand but it's not personal." The man pointed the gun at Morgan, that look in his eyes turning almost deranged. Jacob couldn't hold back any longer, running out of the darkness and tackling the gunman. The gun went off nicking Morgan in the arm. They would have had the drop on the gunman but for a dark sedan that pulled up. Morgan was pulled into the car along with the two gunmen and Jacob.

**()()()**

Jacob dropped the photo to the floor, the memory overpowering him. It had been nearly a year since the events that brought him here. Morgan had died saving him like the Fed was about to do for Caffrey. They had need of Jacob's talents when they found out he was an ex-con. They used Morgan as leverage to have him do some work for them. Erik found out Morgan was an ex-prison guard and before anyone could stop it, killed him. Jacob found out what had happened when he returned from the heist. Geraldi had made sure he understood that if he acted against them, he would be dead too.

It was a horrible deal Jacob entered into that day. He had sworn to get revenge but never could find the nerve to do it. Morgan's death had broken him not to mention his fear of Erik and Cori. Both men were born killers and Jacob had never hurt anyone in any of his crimes. He was by nature a non-violent person and he got the impression Caffrey was too. He saw in so much of Morgan in Agent Burke and some of himself in Caffrey. Deja vu swamped him and it failed to bog him down, drowning him in sorrows for his lost friend. He wanted to push it aside but the feeling wouldn't leave him the more he thought about it. What happened to Morgan had been an injustice of fate. They had been at the wrong place at the wrong time, a circumstance that could not be reversed for him but maybe...

Jacob heard a knock on his door, standing up to unlock it and open it up. Erik stood there cleaned up and dressed. Geraldi must have called a meeting for their upcoming job. Jacob ran a hand through his hair and blinked.

"Meeting in the main room in 20." Erik's tone was blunt, Jacob nodding tiredly at the man. He wondered if they would have Caffrey show up or not since he was the new guy. These meetings were pretty intense with the likes of Erik and Cori being the two faves of Geraldi. They did a lot of the talking and it was often nothing good. Jacob sighed, closing the door when the man had left and locking it again. He walked over to a small sink in the corner of the room and turned it on, glancing in the mirror over it and washing his face. He ran his wet hands through his hair and smoothed it back before drying off and looking at his face.

"Don't do it, Jacob. You'll be a fool if you think about it." He was trying to convince himself not to do something but in his heart he knew he would have to do it. It was the only way if he was going to live with himself. He turned from the mirror and sink and walked over to a coat rack in the corner and pulled off a jacket. Geraldi was always insisting his men look professional so everyone was forced to wear some kind of blazer or suit jacket to meetings. Jacob found it awkward but he threw a black one he'd been given over his turtle neck before he exited the room.

**()()()**

The meeting room was filled with several chairs but currently only a few people were in attendance. Geraldi stood at the front of the group behind a small table with two chairs on either side where Erik and Cori sat. Two other henchmen sat on either side of Caffrey along with a third man Jacob only knew in passing. He entered the room and took a chair just behind and to the side of Caffrey. The con looked tired and unhappy, slumping just a bit in his chair. When Geraldi saw Jacob he smiled that crocodile smile of his and everyone grew quiet.

"Now that every one's here we can discuss the next job."

**Author's Note:**

**I don't know why but Jacob wanted his story told so there it is.**

**Thank you for hanging on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

Elizabeth woke up some time later still on the sofa in Neal's room. Someone had pushed a pillow under her head and draped a blanket over her. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes trying to recall how she got here and remembered sitting on the terrace with Mozzie and June. She stared at the now darkened patio, the French doors closed with soft moonlight passing through them.

El pulled the blanket around her and stood. She padded over to the terrace and opened up the door feeling the cool night breeze whip lightly around her. In her mind she saw Neal, Peter and June out on the terrace sitting around the small wrought iron table chatting over a cup of that infamous Italian roast. It made her smile remembering how much her husband liked the coffee. She sniffled slightly, wiping at her eyes and staring over the side of the patio at the city. Neal had lent them this space for an impromptu anniversary celebration shortly after starting work with Peter. It had surprised her at how beautiful the view was from here and how much trouble the younger man had gone through to make sure it looked nice for them. Peter had been just as surprised at the decoration of lights, music and everything else despite his own participation.

The memory warmed her as she prayed that both men were safe and would come home soon. She thought she saw a shooting star but upon closer examination she realized it was a plane. She sighed but figured anything that brought them home would be good so she kept up the illusion of it being a star if only in her own mind.

"Beautiful night." June's voice was soft, El turning and smiling.

"Yes, I was just admiring your view. You're so lucky to have this June. Thank you." She turned and sat down on a chair, June joining her as they sat outside and stared up at the stars above. After a moment, June spoke again.

"You're always welcomed here, you know that." She left it at that, Elizabeth smiling back at her in the moon light.

**()()()**

Neal sat between the two goons, both packing guns and looking sideways at him while still listening to Geraldi pretend to be corporate boss of the year with his small group of devoted psychopaths. He was only vaguely aware of someone sitting behind him and figured since he could see everyone else it must be Jacob.

Geraldi was speaking like some kind of self-improvement guru, the tone annoying Neal to no end who was only half-listening while worrying about how to get away from this place with Peter in tow. It took him a moment to take in what the mobster was talking about with his attention split. The man was expecting this small group to take on a major financial holding company that was well secured and had a vault with several millions in bonds, art and other merchandise. Now he knew why Geraldi was interested in keeping him around.

"Mr. Caffrey... Neal." Geraldi's voice penetrated his thoughts when he heard his named called. Neal looked up with as nonchalant a glance as he could, keeping his mask in place.

"Since you're good at charming people, your record speaks volumes, I'll go ahead and have you be our '_front man_.' You can help distract the people in charge with Jacob's help. You'll be partners, getting us into the building and vault so we can get in and out. Erik and Cori will be point men in case we need further persuasion." He smiled like a shark that just smelled blood in the water. Neal nodded with false interest.

"You'll have to provide me with maps of the place, camera locations..." Geraldi interrupted him.

"It's all prepared. I'll make sure you have a copy to peruse before the main event."

Geraldi went on about the plan, Neal spacing out but still listening enough to keep track of the conversation. He was worrying about Peter. Cori had been with him and he didn't want to think what had happened to the Fed. He looked up after a moment to see Geraldi standing, making some parting words for the evening, the few men standing. Neal followed suit, his two guards grasping an arm each as they stared to lead him out of the room. Considering what was about to go down, Geraldi wasn't going to take a chance Neal would escape or have a chance to. He was a necessary part of the operation now.

"Martin... is it?" The henchman on Neal's right turned with a cold, deadly stare. Neal turned to see Jacob smiling brightly and most uncharacteristically up at the man. The henchman grunted, his friend on the left looking down at the con like something nasty he'd found under his shoe.

"I need to check his injuries again. Can you walk him to the clinic?" Jacob continued to smile, the guards nodding and pulling Neal between them as they followed. They didn't have far to walk, Jacob taking Neal inside and closing the door, the goons staying outside. He quietly locked the door before motioning for Neal to sit.

"Let me look at those injuries again. The saw cut was worrying me since I don't have access to any tetanus vaccine at the moment." Jacob unwound the bandages and took a look. He frowned slightly.

"It's only been a few hours and I see some irritation already. I'll give you some mild antibiotics." Jacob walked over to a shelf and pulled out some gray pills, dropping a few into a small bottle. Neal watched him curiously.

"Something on your mind?" Neal spoke softly, noticing Jacob turn and glance at him. The con walked back and handed him the pill bottle, taking the wrist and re-bandaging it.

"Your Fed friend is hanging on. I tended his wounds before the meeting. Cori stabbed him in the shoulder but he's surviving. He needs a hospital though." Jacob kept his tone even without much inflection. Neal blinked, his mask breaking long enough to show his emotions. Jacob didn't say anything, as if picking up on what he didn't say.

"I'm guessing Geraldi isn't going to let me see him." Neal said it matter of factly, Jacob nodding as he finished his work on Neal's wrists.

"I have to check on him a little later." Jacob left the comment open-ended, Neal looking at him curiously. He glanced around spying a notepad.

"Mind if I borrow that a moment?"

**()()()**

Peter wasn't sure what was going on, his brain hazy from blood loss. Someone had been here to tend his wounds, he thought or had he dreamed it? He looked down with some effort and saw his shoulder had been wrapped neatly although red spots were leaking through now. How long had he been here? He heard the sound of a door opening nearby and footsteps echoing towards him. Peter's vision was fading in and out of focus, a hand touching his shoulder waking him for a moment.

"How are you feeling today?" It was the young man from before, the one that reminded him of Neal. He had the first-aid kit with him again, peeling at the bandages delicately before dabbing at the wound with what smelled like alcohol. It stung but Peter was too weak to move, his arms still bound uncomfortably behind him to the chair. His head leaned back against the chair limply. Jacob placed fresh gauze on his shoulder and wound a bandage around it to keep it in place.

"Tired." Peter heard his voice rasp, his throat dry from lack of water much less food. Jacob pulled out a bottle water and held it to Peter's lips helping the man drink. Once he was finished, Peter noticed the younger man turn to look at the door but they were alone. He heard the crinkle of paper, something held up in front of him.

Peter blinked his eyes, looking at the sheet of notebook paper blankly. His mind saw nothing but blurry lines for a moment before his vision cleared and he recognized Neal's neat scrawl across the page. He smiled reading the coded message as the meaning came to him and he looked at Jacob.

"Tell him, I hope so too." Peter rasped before he leaned back, eyes closing and passed out again.

**()()()**

Jacob left the room, Cori again guarding the door. The con hurried by, not bothering to make chit chat with the psycho hit man. He quickly made his way back to his office and was about to close the door when a hand stopped him. It was Erik.

"Hey, Jacob. What's your hurry?" Erik eyed him curiously, his eyes on the first-aid kit.

"Was checking on Agent Burke. Geraldi told me to keep him alive if only to convince Caffrey to perform his part of the heist." He turned, entering the office with Erik on his heels. The man glanced around curiously, eyes taking in the room as if for something specific.

"Cori's just waiting for the word from Geraldi." He didn't have to say more, Jacob understanding all too well the meaning. He had practice in not reacting, his voice monotone as he replied.

"What does it matter to me what Cori does. I stay out of his way and do what I'm told." Jacob dropped the kit back into the shelf, closing it and sitting at the desk. The book from before sat there, a bookmark or two and some dog-eared pages obvious. Erik walked over and picked it up before dropping it back.

"This was his and you kept it." Erik was flipping the pages idly, Jacob grabbing the book back and holding it tightly.

"If you need something, tell me already. If not, I need to finish cleaning up so I can sleep." Jacob's tone almost turned hostile, Erik's face smiling at the slight reaction to his comment.

"Still sore about your friend after all this time." The goon clucked his tongue and chuckled, moving back and out of the room.

"Don't think I'm not watching you. Maybe I should send Cori over to visit." Erik kept chuckling in a humorless manner, exiting the room. Jacob walked over and closed the door, locking it and leaning back against it with a fearful look. Did they know he took a message from Neal to the Fed? Why the heck was he getting involved with these two when he had been doing so well forgetting and dealing. He'd given up on going the right way when they'd taken him in and killed off Morgan. Who'd believe an ex-con on parole about what happened. Morgan wasn't there to help him so he had remained with Geraldi, his fear keeping him tied down like a heavy chain.

Jacob slid to the floor and sat, back to the door, his eyes closed as he remembered everything he'd tried to forget. Morgan's lifeless body in that same room as the Fed, hanging from the rafters. They'd murdered him in cold blood after he'd done everything they'd asked him to. Erik and Cori had killed his friend just because he'd been a guard once. Somehow they'd found out about Morgan's past and his own. Geraldi had connections to everything it seemed.

It was a while before he finally pushed himself up to his feet and moved over to one of the empty bunks and lay down. He could see similarities between himself and Neal. He saw some of Morgan in the Fed and felt a pang of guilt. He didn't want to go through that again. It wasn't fair to either of them but the Fed was guarded and watched. They were all watched.

He sighed, running a hand through his strawberry blond hair as he curled up.

"Tell me what to do Morgan... Please? You always seemed to have all the answers." Jacob muttered the words quietly to the air, closing his eyes, his body slowly relaxing as he fell asleep. He thought he sensed someone was there with him. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"_You know what needs to be done, Jacob."_

The voice was distant, just audible enough to let him know they were there. Jacob nodded in his sleep, curling up into a tighter ball as he continued to dream.

**()()()**

Signs of Caffrey much less Burke had been few. They'd discovered the body that had been placed in the field as Peter's was a missing convict associated with Geraldi. The man had disappeared while on parole along with a young woman who had been dating him. Her body had been found months earlier when he had gone missing originally. Only now was the connection between the two being made.

Hughes sighed, wondering what connection Geraldi had with this case. The man had never been convicted directly of anything, his men falling on their swords to protect him. They'd checked all of the mobster's usual hangouts but no sign of Neal or Peter had been found. Even the FBI's usual snitches and insiders were quiet, some of them refusing to get involved which told the agent something stunk. He looked up as someone knocked on the door, Jones standing there. He motioned his subordinate inside.

"Tell me you've found something." Reese sounded exhausted, three days having passed now since Peter's disappearance and Neal's kidnapping. He needed to have some news for Elizabeth. He had to get Neal and Peter back and hopefully alive. Jones handed over some papers with writing scrawled in an unfamiliar hand. Hughes looked at it and then up at the agent.

"Where did you find this? All our snitches are refusing to get involved." Hughes read the handwritten notes, an imperceptible change to his attitude as a smile formed on his lips.

"Caffrey's friend left this with June and Elizabeth. He's been doing some digging of his own and managed to trace back the call we couldn't." He smiled ever so slightly, Hughes nodding as his mood improved.

"Good work, Jones. Thank Neal's friend for me. Let's get some men on this ASAP!" Hughes was grinning now as was Jones.

"Already done sir. We found the source of the phone call Neal received from Peter was from an abandoned tenement. Everything was cleaned out and no signs of Burke or Caffrey." He sighed ever so slightly in defeat, Hughes looking up at the junior agent with a comforting glance.

"It's not any one's fault this happened. We know the dangers of digging into some of these cases we get, Peter more than anyone. We'll find him. If Neal's with him, I'm sure he's causing all kinds of trouble to their captors."

**()()()**

"Royal flush..." Neal smoothly laid the cards on the table, Erik's face turning flush at the con's hand. He cursed then smiled that scary grin of his and nodded.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from another con. Good game." Erik stood, Neal taking the little bit of cash he'd won and pocketing it. Jacob was off to the side watching, a beer in one hand. Neal stood up and stretched, turning to see the medic and walking over casually taking a seat.

"_How is he today?_" His voice was low and flat to hide anything other than a casual conversation. Jacob nodded, reaching over to a cooler and grabbing another beer out. He handed it to Neal, talking just as casually back.

"_Alive but he needs a hospital._" Jacob kept his face bland but his eyes spoke volumes. Neal nodded, his own face expressionless as he popped open the beer and took a swig. It was all he could do to not spit it out, the brew somewhat bitter and flat tasting. It wasn't his first choice in drinks but these guys weren't into champagne brunches or hard liquor. He thought about Peter as he drank it, _cowboying up_ to the situation.

Neal stood up after a moment, nodding to the group and walking back to his room. His guards were no longer standing over him, Geraldi trusting the con finally to move around the compound freely. He'd already given them more than enough good feedback on how to optimize their heist that the mobster was beginning to trust him if only a little. Neal by all appearances was beginning to fit in but he was still making notes on how he might get out. Jacob's updates on Peter had him worried for the Fed. If Geraldi meant to kill Peter, why hadn't he done it yet? He could only think of one reason and if that was true, Neal had to work harder on getting them out before the heist.

Neal scratched at his right wrist, his arm slightly stiff. He blamed the lumpy cot if not stress. He'd been feeling a little more than achy lately, his neck bothering him and his jaw tight. He blew off the feeling knowing he had to work on a plan to get Peter out of here before Geraldi killed him.

Neal entered his room, walking over to the nightstand and picking up another of the pills Jacob had given him. He grabbed a glass of water from the bathroom and popped the antibiotic, walking back to the nightstand and opening up a drawer. He grabbed a granola bar from his stash there and took a bite. Jacob had managed to grab him a few items on their last food run. Neal's appetite had been far from healthy over the past few days, probably why he was feeling so irritable but it was more than that.

He scratched at his wrist again, the wounds weeping when he removed the bandages. His left wrist was healing just fine but the right one had been looking more and more irritated, Neal blaming his own inability to not mess with it part of the problem. He collapsed on the cot and closed his eyes a moment before he sat up again and walked over to the bathroom. He cleaned and dressed the wound, putting some fresh gauze on it Jacob had given him. Neal wrapped it back up and returned to the cot, curling up on his side and shivering slightly. He felt an unsual tension in his body as he lay there, trying to relax.

**()()()**

Jacob stood after Neal left, the beer still in his hand. He grabbed another one and pushed it into his jacket pocket when nobody was looking. He made his way to the clinic. Once there he stuck a bottled water in the pocket with the beer, pulled out the first-aid kit and turned to leave. Geraldi stood in the door way looking at him.

"Jacob... I've been meaning to talk to you. How is Agent Burke fairing?" His voice was facetious but Jacob ignored the tone and answered as if the man cared.

"Not good but you know that already. I was going to go check on him again." Jacob stood there waiting to see what the man wanted when the mobster continued to block his path. Geraldi smiled.

"Yes, Cori had a bit too much fun with him. So... I noticed you and Caffrey seem to have hit it off. Good... Good. Is he well enough for the Heist you think?" Geraldi's voice had just a hint of firm inquiry in it. Jacob nodded reluctantly.

"As ready as he can be under the circumstances." He didn't say anything else knowing that much was already a bit too forward for him. He saw the mobster's brow arch up.

"I see, well... I hope it won't affect his work ethic. The agent's life counts on it." He smiled a humorless smile, moving aside. Jacob nodded, moving forward, a hand grasping his arm tightly before he could leave. He winced as the man's fingernails poked through his shirt sleeve.

"Make sure there are no doubts. I trust you Jacob, despite my better judgment." The mobster let go, that smile still firmly planted on his lips as he walked away. Jacob felt a cold chill weave its way down his spine as he found the strength to move and headed towards the cell with Peter.

Peter looked paler than before, a thin sheen of sweat across his face, a labored breath from his parched lips. Jacob cursed inwardly. Geraldi expected him to keep the man alive but they didn't give the agent water or food? Jacob sighed, giving a quick glance around to make sure he was alone before he pulled out a bottled water. He nudged the agent's head with one hand and held the water bottle to his lips.

"Drink this." He felt the agent respond, drinking hungrily before he pulled the water away and held up a bit of a granola bar to the man's lips. Peter chewed on the bar slowly before swallowing, Jacob continuing to feed him and give him water. Finally he gave him a pill, the last of the water going to swallow it. Peter opened his eyes and smiled slightly.

"Was that an aspirin?" The agent's voice was raspy and hoarse. Jacob shook his head.

"Antibiotic. I'm not taking a chance you get an infection. But I did bring something you might like for the pain." Jacob pulled out the beer and popped it open. He saw Peter's brown eyes light up slightly, sitting up a bit, his smile a little wider. Jacob held the bottle to the agent's lips. After a few minutes, Peter seemed happily inebriated and less in pain.

"Thanks, Jacob. Tell Neal... not to worry." Peter was smiling a bit lopsided, eyes brighter than they had been. Jacob nodded, patting the agent on the shoulder before he left.

Jacob left the cell, watching Cori outside acting as insane as usual. He avoided contact as he left, a cold fear washing over him. The heist was in another couple of days. The agent didn't have too much longer to live no matter what Jacob did to help; it wouldn't be enough unless Neal got Peter out of here. He sighed, walking back into the clinic and putting the kit back in its place. He tossed the bottles into the trash and sat down at the desk tiredly. He took the book he'd been reading and opened it up to one of the bookmarks. There were notes written in the side of the page in a very neat script. Jacob looked at them a moment reading them as if for the first time.

_Don't think of me as Javert, I don't chase very well. I can't sing half as good as Mann either._

Jacob smiled, closing the book again and sighing. _Les Miserables_, Morgan's favorite book. He'd lent the volume to Jacob on a particularly long outing, leaving notes on the parts he liked. It was all he had left of his friend. Morgan had been an avid reader with a large book collection one Jacob wondered about trapped here with Geraldi. The landlord must have sold off their stuff by now when they vanished.

He looked up at a knock on the door, walking over with the book in hand. It was Martin, one of the goons who had been watching Neal. There was an odd look on the man's face.

"Come with me... Please." The last part was added as Jacob glared at the command. If the goon was asking please, there must be something up. Nobody else was outside in the hall, Martin leading the con through the halls till they came to Neal's door. The goon stopped and pointed, Jacob knocking first.

"Neal... It's Jacob!" He didn't hear an answer, glancing back at Martin curiously. He wondered if Geraldi had the goons hurt the con but Martin seemed to sense what Jacob thought and shook his head.

"Neal... I'm coming inside!" Jacob pulled the door open and peeked inside the room. It was dimly lit, the lamp on the nightstand giving a soft warm glow. The cot was empty but a figure lay limply on the floor beside it twitching. Jacob ran over and crouched beside Neal, touching the young man's arm. He heard a weak groan, noticing the con's face was tight and his right arm held in an odd position. He felt Neal's forehead, but he didn't feel warm despite the sweat beading on the young man's brow. Jacob turned and looked at Martin.

"Go back to the clinic and in the white shelf at the bottom, bring me the tackle box there. And hurry!"


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Mozzie watched Elizabeth Burke as she stared down at her coffee blankly. She only reacted slightly when Satchmo poked his head onto her lap and pushed down on her thigh with his chin, his brown eyes looking up at his owner worriedly. She scratched the dog behind the ears without really looking, her blue eyes dull and lifeless. It had been four days now without any sign of Peter or Neal. Mozz knew who had them but he couldn't tell El anything conclusive so he kept his mouth shut and tried his best people skills to convince her everything would be fine. Neal was a survivor and so was Peter. They'd come out ok and everything would be alright... he hoped.

"Mozz?" El's voice was quiet with very little emotion. She was looking at him if only on a cursory level. He nodded, a nervous smile on his face.

"What's up, El?" Mozzie kept his tone casual, glad to hear her speak after so long a silence. June had asked him to visit with her when El decided to go home again. She had been worried to leave the house too long in case Peter came home. El had been keeping herself busy with housekeeping and her job, although she was keeping her business light as she waited for Peter. Mozz had been stalking her a bit to be sure she was doing well and visiting when he could like today.

"Did you want some more sandwiches? I have more if you're still hungry." She smiled ever so slightly at him which made him feel guilty considering the circumstances. He was still doing his own poking to search for Neal and Peter's location despite the danger of getting on Geraldi's bad side. Jones had been more than happy for the help when he'd been contacted, their own FBI snitches too afraid of the mobster which Mozzie conceded to but went against his better judgment to help out Neal and the Suit. He nodded to El, smiling as brightly as he could.

El stood and walked into the kitchen, Mozz relaxed a moment looking at the huge lab as it stared after her with an obvious hint of concern.

"She'll be ok, Satch." He saw the dog's glance continue to look after El as Mozz felt a buzz from his jacket pocket. He pulled out his cell and saw he had a new text message. He blinked when he saw who it was from.

"_**Your friends are in danger. Track this if you wish to help them."**_

Mozz read the text again. It was from Neal's cell but someone else had typed it. He wasn't sure how much he could trust the message but he had to investigate it. El walked out around that time to see him standing and looking like he was about to go.

"Are you going?" Her voice sounded so forlorn but Mozzie nodded with an apologetic sigh.

"I have an errand to run but I should be back later." He watched her smile in relief.

"I'll make some pot roast for you."

**()()()**

Mozz sat upstairs in Neal's empty apartments at June's. She had been happy to hear he had some possible leads. He nodded asking her not to tell Elizabeth till he was certain it was real. He was going to give the information to Jones for the moment, waiting for the agent to show up at June's for the meeting. They had been talking a while when the doorbell rang. June smiled and went to see who it was. Mozz busied himself pacing the floor a bit and then looking over the chess pieces arranged on the table. He heard footsteps and turned to see Jones peering inside the room.

The junior agent looked a bit surprised but then he wasn't used to being the main contact. Mozz had dealt with him enough he knew that Neal trusted the agent so he decided he would too for his friend's sake.

"I heard you have a lead?" Jones walked over to the little guy and sat down beside him. Mozz nodded and handed him the phone.

"GPS says the call was made from an abandoned cement factory just a few miles North of the place you found that body. I don't know who sent it but what few people I could contact confirmed that Geraldi has an operation out in that area, they just never knew the exact location. The mobster is pretty secretive." Mozz was trying not to shake, his excitement that they may have found Neal and Peter hard to conceal. He saw that Jones looked pretty relieved and happy.

"I'm not going to ask how you did this but I'll put some men on it. Thanks again." He held out his hand, shaking Mozzie's and stood up.

"Don't let Mrs. Burke know anything yet. I don't want her to get hopeful when we aren't sure what this may lead to." Jones sounded honestly concerned for El. Mozzie nodded.

"I haven't told anyone else other than June. She's promised not to tell. Just... find them. Let me know if I can help." Mozz sounded almost reluctant but it wasn't that he didn't want to help but that he was bad at showing his emotions. Jones nodded with a small grin and left.

Mozz sighed, looking at the chess board and moving a piece. He muttered softly to himself.

"I hope your people are as good as you think, _Suit_."

**(Earlier...)**

Jacob had managed to stabilize Neal, sedating the young man with something that relaxed his muscles. It hadn't worked completely but the con looked less stiff, his face a bit less tight. There was the very real fear that Neal could choke if his neck and jaw muscles remained tight so Jacob put something in place that kept the young man's mouth open if only a little.

Geraldi had Erik watching the scene, suspicious that Neal was faking but it was more than apparent the young man was sick. The mobster had left for a bit to deal with some details of the heist. Jacob kept an eye on Neal, sitting by the con's bedside making sure Neal stayed alive. He blamed Erik for this, the man capable of nothing but violence though he wasn't a stupid man. He wasn't Cori but he was just as dangerous.

When he was certain Neal was stable, he left Martin in charge with instructions to call him immediately if anything changed. Jacob had to go check on Peter and to let him know what was going on. He didn't want any deaths on his conscience. Jacob sighed, heading back to the clinic. He grabbed up a water bottle and beer he'd stowed in the mini-fridge as well as his first-aid kit. He was going to have to steal some tetanus serum at some point but he couldn't do anything till Geraldi came back. They were in shut down for the moment.

The medic walked down the hallway towards the cell but Cori wasn't outside as usual. Jacob paused, walking slowly towards the cell door and listening. Everything was silent before he quietly pulled the door open and peered inside.

"Geraldi isn't going to wait much longer now that your friend is dying. If he can't help us, you're of no use." Jacob heard the menacing voice, Cori's voice. He gulped quietly, continuing to listen to the conversation unnoticed. He heard Peter give a groan of pain, Cori's hysterical laugh following.

"It still hurts? Jacob must not be much of a medic or I hurt you worse than I thought." Cori's voice sounded happy in a manic sort of way. Jacob frowned, anger filling him but he held back and pulled the door back loud enough to be heard. He saw the goon turn and stare at him, knife bared.

"Ah, speak of the devil! We were just discussing your medical credentials, Jacob." He kept the knife bared as if he was going to use it. Jacob was too angry to be scared, glaring at the man.

"If you're done intimidating my patient, can I please have a moment alone to treat his wounds?" Jacob held his own, the other man walking over and holding the knife up dangerously, eyes glittering with manic glee.

"Sure, doc... not that it matters." Cori left, door slamming shut behind him. Jacob let out a relieved breath, walking over to Peter and gently touching his shoulder. The agent shuddered before he looked to see who was there.

"Jacob... was he telling... the truth?" Peter's voice sounded weaker but concern for his friend was evident.

"Neal's... dying?" Peter's brown eyes burned glassily, his face pale, cheeks flushed. Jacob checked the man's forehead and felt fever. Dammit! He was good with bullet wounds and such but fevers and infections... he missed Morgan at those times. He opened up the kit and pulled out a bottle of aspirin, popping three out and the bottled water.

"Cori's exaggerating. Take this. It will help with your fever." Jacob helped Peter take the pills and drink the water. He skipped the beer today knowing it would only dehydrate the agent. Jacob changed out the bandages, the wound still looking rather weepy as he finished dressing it. He frowned, giving the agent another antibiotic with the last of the water. Against his better judgment he pulled out a small scalpel and cut the agent loose. To Hell with Geraldi! He noticed a pair of handcuffs nearby placed them loosely on the agent's wrists and around a pipe.

"I can't free you completely but this should ease the tension on your shoulder wound." He'd retied the agent's ankles but lay his jacket under the man's head. Peter nodded, looking at the man curiously.

"Why do you work... for him? What does... he have on you?" Peter's eyes seemed honestly interested in him unless it was the fever talking.

"Like I told your friend, I belong here. Who would believe someone who disappeared on parole against their will?" Jacob's voice was flat, his eyes looking anything but happy. He heard the jingling of the cuffs as Peter moved to touch his hand.

"You've more than proven yourself to me. I wouldn't say I'm an expert but I can spot a reformed con or two. You don't belong here Jacob any more than Neal does. Help us..." Peter's voice trailed off, his body relaxing as he closed his eyes and passed out. Jacob checked his pulse and breath, both were stable. He rose to his feet after making sure the agent was comfortable and started out. He had barely touched the door when it slid open revealing Geraldi.

"Hello Jacob. Checking on our guest? I think your medical expertise has been exhausted. Our guests will be leaving very soon unless you have news on Mr. Caffrey." His tone veiled a threat, Jacob shrugging slightly.

"I need to go out and get some tetanus vaccine if you want Caffrey to work with us. Otherwise he's going to die in the next 24 hours or so. I'm not sure how far along he is but he's already showing signs of lock jaw. Morgan knew more..." He didn't finish as Geraldi punched him hard across the chin. Jacob fell back to the floor flat on his butt, looking up with an unsteady gaze.

"I told you not to mention your friend's name anymore! I thought I made that clear. You're mine now! Do what you have to do but I need Caffrey well in the next 24 hours or Cori gets two new playthings." Geraldi sounded a bit stressed, his eyes flashing angrily. Jacob nodded as he pulled himself to his feet and wavered slightly.

"As you wish."

**()()()**

Jacob went back to his clinic, his jaw still aching from the punch Geraldi gave him. He shook his head to wake up, grabbing an ice pack and gingerly pushing it against his jaw. He cursed silently at the man, his anger growing. He did not belong to Geraldi! Peter's words came back to him:

_You don't belong here Jacob any more than Neal does. Help us..._

Jacob packed up a small bag of things and hid it away underneath with the first-aid kit. He got what he could to look like he was just going out on a supply run, changing into his old paramedic outfit so he looked legit. Jacob took a side trip out of the clinic to the supply room, opening up a vent where they hid all the possessions of those who were gone now. He found Neal's phone and pushed it into his pocket, leaving with what he needed and headed out down the hallway. He turned a different way past the meeting room and ended up in a huge refinery or factory area. He had never asked what the place had been before, being stuck in the back most of the time per Geraldi. He only went out at night off and on when they had supply runs. It was after noon, sunlight lit up the place revealing more of what was inside. He didn't pay too much attention before exiting to the vacant lot outside. Jacob slid underneath the fence with the huge '_no trespassing_' sign and crossed the lot outside into the street.

When he was far enough away and sure nobody was watching he pulled out Neal's phone and smiled when it worked. He looked through the most recent calls seeing one that had been called the most. He figured it was safest to text and sent a quick message hoping it worked out.

"_**Your friends are in danger. Track this if you wish to help them."**_

Jacob sent the message off, pushing the phone back into his pocket and took off for the nearest clinic. He had a few friends who helped him with supplies and didn't ask questions despite his _official _suit.

**()()()**

Erik followed the medic like he was told, Geraldi suspicious of Jacob. He was seeing something in the man that had been dormant for some time: _nerve_. The hit man watched as Jacob used a cell and then pushed it back into his pocket and left for his supply run. Geraldi had said Jacob was out looking for tetanus serum for Caffrey to make sure he was going to live and take part in the heist in two days. The mobster wanted an accounting of where the medic went.

The rest of the evening was boring. Jacob getting the supplies he said he needed and some groceries. He watched as the medic pushed the phone into a padded envelope and dumped it into a mailbox before heading back to the hideout. Erik followed Jacob quietly till they were back inside the outer part of the abandoned building where he made himself known by grasping the medic from behind, a gun pushed against his temple. Jacob dropped his supplies, his eyes widening in fear.

"Hey, Jacob. So... who was it you called on that phone you mailed? Geraldi asked me to watch you... and now I want to know why I shouldn't tell him what I saw you do?" Erik smiled as he let the man go and turned him around. They were face to face now, Jacob's expression pale with terror.

"Phone? I don't know what you mean." The medic backed away a step or two but Erik caught him around the neck with one hand and lifted him up a few inches.

"Don't play stupid with me, Jacob! I know you better than you think. Now... who did you contact before I break your neck!" Erik saw Jacob struggling, hands pulling at his, face turning reddish then slightly purple as his eyes bugged.

"No... bo..dy..." Jacob's eyes widened, rolling back to white before he stopped struggling, a slight twitch as he hung loosely in Erik's grip. The hit man dropped him to the ground, kicking him in the side. Jacob coughed and sputtered after a moment, his face regaining its color.

"I guess you'd rather deal with Geraldi directly. I think Cori will have fun with three new toys. He's been waiting to play with you since you were brought in."

**()()()**

Peter felt the kick in his side, the pain waking him up. He felt cold, the fever Jacob said he had obvious now. His vision was blurring but he recognized Geraldi's form standing over him.

"Ah, Agent Burke. You're awake. I brought your pet convict to keep you company. He's no longer useful to me in his current state." The mobster turned and made a motion, two men dragging something between them and dropping it beside the Fed. Neal lay there, his right arm curled up oddly to his side, his body rather stiff despite being unconscious. Peter blinked, his brow furrowing as he grimaced up at his captor.

"What did you do to him? Neal... Neal, wake up!" Peter tried to reach out and touch the young con but he was stopped by the cuffs Jacob had put on. They rattled loudly in the room, Peter hearing the sound of Geraldi clucking his tongue at him.

"I did nothing to him. I can't help he came down with something when he tried to dig under the fence here and it cut his wrists. At least that's what it will look like when your friends come for you. Bring the other one in!" Peter saw Geraldi turn and heard another person dragged in, looking to see Jacob, arms bound behind him tightly and gagged.

"Looks like the gang's all here. Cori... Erik... Martin... we should get started before the FBI shows. I'll leave these three to you. You can all have a bit of fun and trade when you get bored of one." Geraldi grinned evilly, leaving the room. Peter heard the door slam shut behind him and looked up to see Cori walking over, knife flicking in his hand.

"I want the Fed!" Cori's voice sounded like a petulant child asking for a puppy. Erik nodded, looking down at Jacob and then Neal.

"I'll take Jacob. Then we can trade, Cori." Erik sounded a little too happy, Martin nodding as he walked towards the unconscious Neal and lifted him up by the collar. The young man twitched ever so slightly but didn't wake up. Jacob made a move forward but Erik held him back.

"I'm going to wait a moment so you can see what happens. You never saw what we did to Morgan till it was already finished."

**()()()**

Jones took the information Mozzie had provided to Hughes and once they had established there had been some activity recorded near the so-called '_abandoned_' cement factory, they decided to send some agents in to investigate. They got permission from the owners to search the place and prepared with a set of SWAT just in case of trouble.

It didn't take long to get everyone set up and prepared to swarm the building. Jones was in charge, doing what he thought Peter would do and hoping beyond hope his boss and Neal were still alive. If Geraldi was there, even better but he would settle for rescuing his colleagues at this point.

**()()()**

Martin held the unconscious Neal in his hands, noticing the con was convulsing slightly, the tetanus affecting his system. His right arm twisted in a stiff manner against his chest and side, his hand stuck in a right fist. His teeth looked clenched despite the device Jacob had added to keep his mouth open and loose so he could breath. Neal drooled ever so slightly because of the device and the minor lock jaw he developed. Peter watched helplessly, rattling the cuffs as he tried to free himself.

"Let him go, dammit!" Peter didn't care he was pulling at his wounded shoulder, his fever making him delirious. He kept trying to help Neal despite everything. Martin looked down at the Fed a moment, cupping Neal's face in one hand as he continued to hold him. He pinched the young man's nostrils shut and waited. Neal started to twitch more, his body shuddering as he tried to breath. He couldn't move his mouth much due to the tetanus, a strangled cry coming from his lips. Peter pulled harder on his bonds, yelling now.

"Let him go! Neal!" He sounded weak but he kept fighting to free himself. Cori stood aside a moment, watching. He seemed content to watch the agent hurting himself as he struggled to free himself. Jacob was held back, Erik smiling the whole time as things progressed.

"Just wait till Cori starts, Jacob. I don't believe you've seen anything so masterful as him with cutlery." The hit man smiled broadly.

Martin held Neal's nose till the strangled cries stopped and Neal slumped a bit more, head falling back stiffly. He dropped the con to the floor by Jacob's feet.

"It's a shame. Such a waste of a good con artist. That leaves two more." Erik walked over and nudged Neal's body which lay still but tense. The young man was pale and unmoving.

"Neal..." Peter was looking up at the hulking figure of Martin walking towards him, Cori following. Martin unhooked the cuffs, lifting Peter and held him tightly.

"A little payback Fed." Cori held the knife up to Peter's throat about to slice it across when there was a gunshot. Those manic eyes just stared at him blankly as Cori slipped down to the floor and collapsed. Peter gazed at the man curiously, suddenly hearing voices he hadn't noticed.

"**FBI! THROW DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!**" Jones' voice carried across the room suddenly, the grip on Peter's arms loosening only a little as Martin looked at Erik for guidance. Erik was still Jacob but he shrugged slightly when he saw how many men there were, holding up his hands in defeat. Martin looked unsure but finally let go of Peter, holding up his own arms. The agent collapsed to the floor, crawling over to Neal's stiff looking body. It looked like rigor mortis had set in already but when he placed an ear to the young man's chest he heard a weak heart beat.

"Neal? Neal can you hear me?" Peter slumped over his friend shaking the young man but getting no response. He could feel the tight muscles in Neal's right arm and up around his shoulders and neck. The tetanus had taken root and he wasn't going to last too much longer. Someone finally untied Jacob and he moved over to the two, checking Neal's vitals, shaking his head.

"I need to get that tetanus serum I found." He looked at the agents, Jones standing over Peter and Neal protectively. Peter made a motion to let Jacob go, an agent accompanying the con. Erik and Martin were taken into custody and Cori taken on a stretcher when he was found to be unconscious and not dead. Peter warned them to keep an eye on that one and have him strapped in good.

Jacob showed up a few minutes later with a bottle and syringe. He pushed the needle into the bottle and filled it with the liquid, tapping out the air bubbles before he inserted it into Neal's arm.

"I hope it's not too late."


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Three weeks later, Peter Burke stood in a prison interrogation room watching as a young man was brought into the space in an orange jump suit. The figure ran a hand through their strawberry blond hair as they walked in and sat down. Peter glanced at the man, walking over and sitting across from the prisoner.

"Agent Burke, you look better. How's the shoulder?" Jacob pulled his glasses off and wiped at them, eyes slightly averted. His face held very little emotion as if he didn't want to get his hopes high. He'd had time to practice Peter knew, the con having been trapped in a situation he had no control over. Jacob was a criminal, no more than Neal had been but Peter saw something there that could be reformed, had been changed for a while till Jacob had been taken back into the underworld against his will. He hoped to help the con like he had helped Neal and himself.

"Better thanks to you. I was told under the circumstances I shouldn't be alive or at least this healthy this soon. Jacob, you did good." Peter saw the young man look up at him and something like a smile showed in the con's face if only for a moment. Jacob was still afraid to hope for anything obviously, knowing he could stay in prison a while due to his apparent break in parole.

"They aren't holding you for Morgan's death, Jacob. I thought you should know that. Erik and Cori are being prosecuted for that and several other deaths and disappearances. Geraldi though… he pretty much left the lot of them high and dry." He saw the con nod at the information taking it all in.

"How is your friend doing... Caffrey. Did they get to him in time?" Jacob sounded truly concerned about Neal, Peter nodding.

"Yes but he's going through some minor rehabilitation. He's still in the hospital being treated but they said normally people don't make it this far when they get as sick as he did. He's been conscious off and on but they keep him fairly sedated to help with the pain." He smiled, Jacob nodding but keeping his manner as low key as possible. Peter felt it was time he told the con what he was really there for.

"Oh, by the way... I have some news for you." Peter pulled a neatly folded set of papers out of his jacket and slid them across to Jacob. The young man looked up at Peter and down at the papers, slowly unfolding them and reading. Peter tried not to smile but it was hard not to when he saw the expression of doubt begin to melt from Jacob's face. The con looked up, his eyes bright with hope.

"What is this? Am I reading this right?" Jacob's voice was incredulous but he kept reading, his expression turning to relief. Peter nodded as he no longer tried to hide his grin.

"Yes, it's conditional on the terms of your previous parole but you'll be out of prison. A friend has been looking for some help at a clinic they recently started. I told them about you when they came to see how I was. They were impressed with your medical skills. Morgan taught you well." He watched Jacob blink at the mention of his friend's name and nodded with a little frown.

"Morgan... he pulled a lot of strings to do what he did for me and when Geraldi had him killed..." He paused, unspent anger in his voice, his body tensing before the con took a deep breath and he continued.

"I didn't think I'd ever be able to repay what Morgan did for me. I felt like a failure for giving in to Geraldi but I was afraid. Thank you Agent Burke and tell Caffrey thanks as well. I'm glad our paths crossed." He smiled the first honest smile Peter had seen since meeting him.

"I did very little. Your record is what did this. You'll be a free man soon, Jacob. Take advantage of this opportunity. I'll be in touch." Peter held out his hand and Jacob took it without hesitation.

"And don't worry about Geraldi. We're keeping an eye on him. We'll catch him. He's not going to have any rest."

**()()()**

Neal remembered very little of that last day with Geraldi and the rescue. He had been in agonizing pain with only the occasional sense that someone was there beside him. He thought he had heard Peter at some point before everything went black and he woke up in the hospital a week later. The tetanus had invaded his system fairly quickly but with Jacob's quick thinking giving him antibiotics and the serum; it had kept the strain from invading his system completely. The doctors said he was very lucky and should recover in a month from the worse of the effects. In the meanwhile they were keeping him sedated with various drugs to counteract the muscle contractions and clear his system of the disease.

He was happy to be away from Geraldi and friends, nightmares of Erik and Cori filling his mind. He dreamed of a helpless Peter bound to a chair and being unable to help him, waking up sweaty and exhausted. It helped that Peter had come to visit him once his shoulder had healed and his own minor staph infection cured. Again, Jacob's quick thinking had kept both of them from suffering worse than they would have had the medic not been there. Neal was glad to see his friend doing well and asked about Jacob when he was conscious enough to remember.

It had been nearly a month now since the incident and he was still stuck in the hospital healing from the damage Geraldi's men had caused in such a short period of time. He was trying to forget when he heard the door open and someone peeked in. It was Elizabeth Burke. Peter's wife smiled at him, her blue eyes flashing curiously as she entered the room and made her way to his side.

"Hey Neal. How are you feeling? I brought you some of my sandwiches and chicken soup from June if you're hungry." She pointed at the little lunch bag at her side and smiled. Neal nodded his head as he shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable and sit up. El helped fluff up his pillows and raised the bed for him as she pulled the bed tray over and set up the food. He winced a bit, his muscles still convulsing off and on from the tetanus in his system, hands gripping the bed sheets as he waited for the fit to pass. He saw El watching him but smiled a tight smile.

"I'm ok... Doctor said they should go away soon. This looks good. Smells like chicken salad?" He smiled at her hopefully and she nodded.

"I know how much you like my recipe. Eat up." She cut the sandwich up into four triangles, Neal taking one of the small pieces and popping it in his mouth. He closed his eyes and grinned broadly.

"You sure you don't have an extra sister I can marry?" He winked at her with his most charming smile, Elizabeth blushing ever so slightly with a shake of her head.

"Sorry Neal, my one and only sister is married already. I'm sure we can find someone to give this recipe to one day." She saw him blush as she picked up a piece of the sandwich and fed it to him. They were giggling like two kids when they heard the door open with a little preliminary knock. They both turned to see Peter standing there, his face looking at them curiously. He walked into the cozy hospital room, watching his partner and wife with an amused look.

"Are you feeding my partner, El? Didn't you read the instruction book? No bright lights, don't feed him after midnight..." Peter's tone was facetious, Neal smirking back.

"Very funny, Peter. So... how was that meeting? I've been anxious to ask about it all day." Neal settled back into the mattress, his face a bit tight as he had another fit. Both El and Peter seemed to notice, their faces worried but didn't say anything as he relaxed again, hands easing their grip on the mattress. Peter pulled up a chair and sat down, his face bright.

"Jacob was surprised like you said. Poor guy felt like he had nothing left with everything that happened. He was speechless at first but I think it will work out. We'll see. My friend is already excited about having an assistant." Peter was smiling, Neal seeing that reflected in Elizabeth's face. She was hugging Peter from behind, arms wrapped around his shoulders gently.

"So you got him into Sarah's clinic? Peter! We'll have to have him over for dinner so I can meet him." El looked excited, her gratitude towards Jacob more than obvious since he'd helped to save both Peter and Neal.

"Honey, you know he's an ex-con, right?" He gave Neal a look as if to talk some sense into El. Neal blinked back at him.

"Uhm, Peter... I'm an ex-con. You remember that right?" He shook his head at the agent facetiously, Peter smirking.

"Duh, but we have a relationship. I know you well enough that if you try anything you know you're going to get it." Peter grinned fiercely, Neal rolling his eyes and looking over at El.

"I suppose, but I would like to see Jacob again. He did save our lives..." Neal's voice trailed off, El looking at her husband in that way that always made him change his mind. Neal started to mimic it, the agent sighing.

"Stop it already. Fine... we'll have him for dinner... sometime. Just... so how are you doing Neal? We got off on a tangent and I forgot to ask." He patted the young man on the shoulder, Neal nodding stiffly.

"Like some one's pulling my strings when I don't want them to. Doctor said it should go away in another few weeks. I'm doing well and should be able to go home in another week once the spasms calm a bit more." He winced a bit, hands gripping the mattress again, back arched slightly. Neal had his eyes shut as the spasm overtook him a moment then relaxed. He felt a hand on his arm, opening his eyes to see Peter hovering over him.

"You ok? Should I call a nurse or doctor?" Peter looked a bit worried but Neal shook his head.

"No, I'm good. Just wish I could tell the puppet master to lay off." He grinned slightly, reaching for another piece of sandwich and popped it into his mouth. He chewed slowly before swallowing, probably because of the spasms. El helped him drink some water from a sippy cup the hospital gave them. It had penguins on the side, Peter smirking slightly.

"A cartoon of a bird for a cartoon of a con... interesting choice of cup there, Neal." Peter's tone was playful, Neal rolling his blue eyes at the agent sarcastically.

"Penguins are formidable in their own way. What other animal can swim in the frozen wastes in a tuxedo and still escape a 2 ton orca?" Neal grinned broadly.

"Are you saying I'm a 2 ton orca? Although in your case, I think my orca beat your penguin 2 to 0." He winked.

El blinked at both men, an expression of defeat on her face.

"I think we confused El, Peter. She doesn't know if we're arguing or not." Neal whispered in a stage-like fashion. Peter blinked and turned to hug his wife.

"We're not arguing honey. My orca beat his penguin, fair and square... twice!" Peter crossed his arms over his chest in triumph, El patting him on the shoulder gently.

"Yes honey, you're a mighty orca that needs lots and lots of coffee to defeat the wily penguin."

**(The end)**

**Sorry... got a little silly near the end. I blame the weather!**


End file.
